superstar
by vixenvamp6
Summary: Savannah Gotti is a determined young woman. What happens when someone comes along? will her determination break or will she survive. BASED ON A TRUE STORY! Work in progress. Features Matt and Jeff Hardy. Batista and others Rated M for sex and language Ple


DISCLAMER

All the character in this story owns themselves except Savannah, Malachi and Mia. This story is based on true events and true people, although I'm not going to tell you which ones are true and which ones fake. Y'all gonna have to figure that out for yourselves (Ok I'll give you a hint I've met Jeff and Matt once at an autograph signing but that's it) The places in this story are real. They are in a magical world called Providence Rhode Island. Other than that have fun, please read and review. This is my first work. So lemme know how I'm doing. I plan on posting this story in increments. Thanks

Vixen

 Chapter 1 

"Next up is Savannah Gotti doing 'The legend of Maxx' on trick mode." Cheers and screams rose out of the crowd as Savannah made her way through the crowd. It was the seventh annual Dance Dance Revolution tournament in Rhode Island. Savannah took sips of her water as she took off her Kiss sweatshirt.  
"Savannah, I don't know why you're doing trick. We both know that you can do any song on this game on heavy or challenge. Why are you doing trick?" Cheryl asked as Savannah streched her legs in front of the machine. Cheryl was Savannah's best friend. Cheryl never quite understood why Savannah took this game so seriously. Savannah was a straight A student, drop dead gorgeous and tons of fun to be with. She had men knocking down her door to be with her and she just turned them down flat without a second thought. Cheryl just didn't get it… all Savannah wanted to do was play this game, work and study. No men, no drinking and no parties. Just Savannah at home with her cat, Mia and her bird, Malachi.

"Cheryl, this is just a warm-up. I'm going to do heavy after I warm up. You know it's been a while since I've played."

"Savannah…you played three days ago."

"Yea I know it seems like forever right?" Savannah said as she got on the platform. Just as she went to start her song someone jumped up on the platform next to her.

"Hi Savannah, can I shadow you?"

"No Ryan go away." Savannah said as she pushed him off the platform and everyone around them laughed.

"Let's get ready to DANCE!" The announcer screamed as Savannah's song started. As she started dancing, she thought that she saw someone she knew out of the corner of her eye, but she just ignored it.

"Wow! Hey Jeff, look over there look at all those people over there. I wonder what the big deal is?" Matt said to his brother. "Let's go see."

"No Matt I just want to get my clothes and get out of here. I don't want people to recognize us. I swear if I have to sign one more piece of paper I'm gonna scream." Jeff said. "I can't believe that this state only has one Hot Topic store within ten miles of the capital. Now lets get these pants and get the hell out of here."

"No Jeff I want to go see, now lets go. No one is going to recognize you. You have on huge sunglasses, your hair is tied back and you have a hat on. You know as well as I do that people recognize you by your hair. No one is going to see you."

"FINE but only for five minutes and then we're outta here."

"Good" Matt said. "Now lets go."

 Chapter 2 

Just as Matt and Jeff walked in, Savannah had finished her third song and had unlocked the secret stage.

"WHOOOO! GO SAVANNAH!"

"You rock girl!"

"Hey Cheryl, can you get me my water bottle? I'm dying man!"

"Yea sure Savannah no problem" Savannah stepped down off the platform and took a drink of water. She slowly looked around the room at all the people in the arcade and looked at 2 guys standing all the way in the back. 'Wow they're cute I wonder why I've never seen them at the tournaments before' She thought to herself as she got back on the platform. Savannah turned to the crowd "It's up to you guys what do you think? Legend of MAXX on challenge or MAXX 300 on challenge?"

"MAXX 300!" everyone screamed

"I wonder what she's talking about "Matt asked his brother "Lets get closer so we can get a better look."

"Naw Matt let's go I wanna get outta here. I have to buy my pants for the pay-per-view." Jeff said, but before he could finish Matt was already making his way through the crowd to see this girl that everyone was staring at.

"Savannah you know that we're gonna close in a half hour. Are you going to be able to get all these people out of here."

"Yea sure Joel no problem, but can you give me a second I'm kind of busy right now?" Savannah said as she was dancing "This is a really hard song."

"Yea sure Savannah after this song hand out the prizes ok?"

"Yea yea Joel." Savannah said ignoring him and focusing on her song.

Savannah ended up getting a double A on her song. She would have gotten a triple A if Joel had left her alone but oh well.

"Ok everyone we're just about all done here so it's time to hand out the prizes. So let's get all the participants in here in a line" Savannah said pointing to an open spot near the redemption counter.

"Ok! First prize for highest jump is Thomas Delorian. First place for beginner mode is Jessica Cash. First place for light mode is Robert Meegan. First prize for trick mode is Dean O'Connell and first prize for heavy mode is…wow it's me! Well I really don't count because I work here so let's see…First prize will go to the second place winner, Ryan Guida!"

Everyone went up and collected their prizes and started talking. Savannah got onto the top of the redemption counter and shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"All right everyone I want to say thank you to everyone who came and participated but now we have to end all this craziness because I have work to do. So y'all GET OUT! Naw I'm kidding but y'all gotta leave so same place same time next month. Thanks BYE!"

As everyone started to leave, Savannah started to clean up all the cups and bottles that were all over the machine. She was going about her own business when she noticed that there were two people left in the arcade. She put her Kiss sweatshirt back on and went over to the two guys. She immediately recognized them as being Matt and Jeff Hardy, but determined not to act like a crazy fan, she decided not to act like she knew who they were and treat them just like a couple of normal people.

"Hi guys we're getting ready to close so y'all need to get a move on."

Jeff took off his glasses to get a better look at this girl that everyone seemed to be enthralled with. She was about 5'6 with long blonde hair with red and purple highlight. She had an amazing body. She was wearing a pair black skater pants with straps on the back of the legs, a tight black tank top with a cute Kiss sweatshirt and a pair of pink converse sneakers.

"Well ma'am we were just about to leave." Matt said looking at her. "Do you know what time the mall closes."

"Well it closes in about five minutes."

"Well ma'am what time does it open tomorrow?"

"The mall opens at 10 in the morning." Savannah said

"Are you going to be here tomorrow" Jeff blurted out.

"Umm yea why?"

"Well I…umm… You have a really killer style." Jeff said staring at her.

"Well thank you, my name is Savannah" she said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Well my name is Matt and this here is my brother Jeff. I guess what my brother is trying to say is if you wouldn't mind giving us some pointers on fashion. We're here in town on…business and we need some new threads."

"Um yea I wouldn't mind. Um what kind of business? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Um…we're…" Matt stuttered

"We're wrestlers." Jeff blurted.

"Oh I see so you guys must be here for the pay-per-view that's going down next week right?"

"Yea." Matt said looking around to make sure no one heard what Jeff had blurted out.

"Well since you guys are big time wrestlers I'm guessing that you don't want to be mobbed by tons of people right?"

"Yea Savannah that would be nice" Jeff said looking into her eyes.

"Umm well why don't you wait right here and I'll see what I can do."

Savannah walked into the back of the arcade to where Joel was.

"JOEL you are never going to guess who's here!" Savannah almost screamed.

"I don't know Savannah who?"

"Matt and Jeff Hardy!"

"That's cool Savannah where are they?"  
"They're right here in the arcade!"

"That's cool."

"Hey Joel could I take off a bit early? I want to go talk to Paris at Hot Topic."

"Well is everything pretty much done?"  
"Yea for the most part I just didn't vacuum"

"Well that's fine go ahead I can finish up here by myself."

"Ok thanks Joel I owe ya!"

"No problem."

Savannah hung up her apron and walked back out front.

"Ok guys why don't you come with me I'm gonna see if I can work some of my patented 'Savvy magic' and help you guys out."

They boys followed Savannah across the walkway to the Hot Topic store. The gates were closed, which meant that the store was closed.

"You guys just wait right here ok?"

"Yea sure that's fine"

Savannah knocked on the gate. "WE'RE CLOSED GO AWAY!" a voice screamed

"Paris it's me let me in" Savannah yelled. Pairs walked over to the gate and let Savannah in.

"Hey Savvy what's up?"

"Paris, you are never going to guess who's here!"

"I dunno Savvy will you just tell me?"

"Matt and Jeff Hardy are here and they want to go shopping here…and they want me to help!"

"Well Savvy what do you want with me We're closed"

"Well Paris you are the manager could you maybe come here a little early tomorrow just so we can let them shop without worrying about the public?"  
"Well like what time Savvy?"  
"How about like 8?"

"Yea Savvy I guess, but not for you, for them. I think Matt is so hot."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
"Ok Savvy, you owe me a few free games then."

Savannah walked out and walked up to the boys "Well guys I worked my magic and I got you guys some private shopping time tomorrow morning at 8A.M. Is that ok?"

"Yea that's cool Savannah" Matt said "Thanks a lot."

"Yea no problem guys."  
"Yea thanks Savannah" Jeff said staring at her "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Ok guys meet me outside the Dunk tomorrow at 7:45 ok?"

"What's the Dunk?" Matt asked

"The Dunkin' Donuts center, the place were you guys are wrestling"

"Oh ok we'll see you tomorrow morning." Matt said

"Ok guys well I'm gonna go home I'll see y'all tomorrow"

"So how are you getting home Savannah?" Jeff asked

"Well I take the bus everywhere."

"Well we can take you home" Jeff said

"Naw guys it's ok I'll see you tomorrow morning bye" Savannah said running out the door to catch the bus.  
"Man Matt she is too cute!" Jeff said

"Dude forget it she'll never go for you Jeff. "

"Whatever dude let's just go back to the hotel." Jeff said walking away.

 Chapter 3 

By the time Savannah had gotten to she second job she was running really late. She had to change her clothes on the bus, with all those people trying to get a glimpse of what she had. Thank god she was friends with the bus driver and he turned off the lights on the bus. As she tried to walk into her second job, a bouncer that she had never seen before stopped her.

"I.D please."

"Hi listen I work here"

"No dice. No I.D no entry."

"Listen I work here go inside and get Jude I'll wait here."

The bouncer went in and got Jude.

"Hey Jude who's this bozo?"

"Oh hey Savannah this is Mark, he's new."

"Oh it's ok hopefully Luke won't be mad at me for being late."

"Well you better hurry up and get inside Savannah it's getting rowdy in there. And you," he said pointing to Mark "You always let this little lady in no matter what's goin on. Understand?"

Mark just sat there and nodded while Savannah ran inside and tied her apron on as she walked behind the bar.

"Hey Luke sorry I'm late I got kind of held up at the arcade."

"No problem Savannah but change your shoes and your pants I need you to waitress tonight, Melissa's out sick."

Savannah rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a tight black mini skirt, a see through black spiderweb shirt with a red tank top underneath it. As she zipped up her Thigh-high stiletto boots she thought to her self 'Man this is gonna be a long night, but just think about the money Savannah.' She started to begin her rounds and do the usual.

Meanwhile

"Come on Matt let's go out I'm tired of sitting in this stinkin' room." Jeff said while shaving his beard. If Matt wasn't going out he was going to go without him.

"Jeff I really don't want to go out why don't you go and ask someone else, like Dave"

"Dave Bautista? Are you crazy everyone will recognize that big muscle head."

"Jeff you need to accept the fact that sometimes you are going to be recognized no matter what. So go ask Dave."

"Fine." Jeff said as he finished shaving and put his shirt back on.

Jeff picked up the phone and called Batista and asked him if he wanted to go out.

"Yea totally dude I know this really great place called 'Club Hell' it's a really crazy club. Totally your kind of thing Jeff."

"Ok Batista I'll meet you outside your room in an hour ok? We can go get something to eat then check out this club. I really hope it's gonna be good."

"Yea Jeff it'll be fun I'll see you in a while."

By 12:30, Savannah was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home. "Hey Luke could you give me ride home tonight?" She said walking over to the bar.

"Yea sure Savvy. Hey look at the cute guys walking through the door. Looks like your kind of guys"

"Yea right Luke " she said looking over towards the door.

'Oh my god' Savannah said to herself 'It's Jeff Hardy and he's with Batista! Ok Savannah just act cool and go over and do your job'

"Hi welcome to Club Hell, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yea hi I'll have a Guinness." Dave said  
"Draft or Bottle?"

"Bottle please and Jeff what do you want?"

"Well I'll have…" Jeff looked up and saw Savannah face "Savannah? I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh hi Jeff I didn't know it was you, so what's your poison?"

"I'll have a Long Island iced tea."

"Ok boys I'll be back with your drinks."

As Savannah walked away Jeff didn't take his eyes off of her.  
"Dude…dude…hey Jeff snap out of it." Batista said, "Do you know her?"

"Yea I met her earlier tonight, she works at the arcade in the mall."

"Well Jeff she's one hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind hittin' that… I'm sure you wouldn't either huh?" Batista said grinning.

"Dude it's not like that"

"Yea right" Batista said

Savannah walked back over to the guys with their drinks. "Here you go guys Guinness bottle and a Long Island. Anything else guys?"

"No I think we're good but keep the drinks coming hot stuff and they'll be a nice tip in it for you." Batista said slapping Savannah on the ass.

"No problem sir" Savannah said between a fake smiled gritted teeth as she walked away.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Jeff asked Batista. "Why did you smack her ass?"  
"Dude…we're superstars. It's time for you to embrace it. We can get anything and anyone we want."

"Maybe I don't want everything and everyone."

"Well whatever dude I'm gonna go and dance with those fine honeys over there. Come and join us if you want."

Jeff just sat there, watching Savannah do her job and thinking. He really liked her. He wondered if he could have something more with her. Just then people started coming over to him wanting autographs and wanting to 'get to know him better' He finally got sick of it and walked over to Savannah.

"Hi Savannah"

"Oh Hi Jeff what's up? I'm kind of busy right now. Do you want another drink?"

"No I was just wondering what time you get out of here?"

"Well I can leave whenever I want but usually I stay because the owner, Luke gives me a ride home."

"Well do you have anyplace I could hide out until you get off work I wanted to talk to you" Jeff said following her around the club.

"No Jeff I'm sorry I don't why don't you just go back to your hotel. I'll see you tomorrow morning you can talk to me then. I'm really sorry Jeff I'm really busy I gotta go." Savannah said walking away leaving Jeff all by himself

"Dude I'm gonna catch a cab and go back to the hotel. Are you coming?" Jeff said to Batista

"Naw dude I'm gonna stay here why don't you stay and dance with one of these fine females?"

"I'm not in the mood dude, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeff said as he walked out of the door, and hailed a cab.

"Biltmore Hotel please."

As the cab pulled up to the hotel, all Jeff could think about was how Savannah just blew him off without a second thought. No girl or woman had ever done that to him ever before. It was a shock to him. He didn't know how to go about it. He figured that he would just talk to her tomorrow morning. That's the only thing he could do.

 Chapter 4 

"So then after I gave him his drink he slapped me on the ass and told me to keep them coming! Can you believe that's loser Luke?"

Luke was driving Savannah home. It was 2:30 in the morning. All Savannah wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

"Man Luke I can't wait to go home and relax I don't have to do anything tomorrow morning all I have to do it…oh shit!"

"What is it Savvy?" Luke asked firing up a cigarette

"I forgot I have to meet those guys, Matt and Jeff Hardy to help them go shopping" She said lighting up a cigarette as well "I guess they thought my style was hot so they want my help. I have to meet them at like 8."

"Well you gotta do what you gotta go Savvy just be careful. You're the best worker I have I'm gonna be sad when you leave to pursue your career of being a world famous plastic surgeon. Hey what do you say can I get some free lipo when you get there?"

"Yea sure Luke no problem well now I'm home so I gotta feed Mia I haven't been home all day.

"Ok Savannah see you tomorrow?"

"Of course…med school isn't gonna pay for itself"

Savannah walked up the walkway to her apartment. This isn't the way that she pictured her life at 21. She didn't think that she would be living in a nasty 3 room apartment with only her cat and bird to keep her company. But nothing would stop her from getting to med school. She didn't care if she had to work four jobs and go to school. She didn't want to live with her uncle or rely on anyone. It would all be worth it in the end. She fed Mia, her cat, checked on Malachi the bird and jumped in her bed, she had to get up early.

She woke up the next morning at 6:30 and jumped in the shower, washed her hair and got dressed. She realized that she only had like 5 minutes to get her stuff together and catch the bus. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch it, she put on her headphones, turned on her iPod and started to walk out of her house. She knew it would take her a little while to walk downtown, but she was ok with that. She was just about to close the door when she remembered that she had classes today so she had to get her books together. She got all her books together, fed the cat and bird and left the house. She started to walk and just space out listing to her music.

"Stapled shut inside an outside world and I'm sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home Claustrophobic closing in and I'm catastrophic, not again. I'm smeared across the page and doused in gasoline I wear you like a stain yet I'm the one who's obscene Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections

I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all The cattle Fray the strings Throw the shapes Hold your breath Listen!

I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET!

I'm ripped across the ditch and settled in the dirt and I wear you like a stitch Yet I'm the one who's hurt. Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions I've got no right to win; I'm just caught up All the battles. Locked in clutch Pushes in place hold your breath LISTEN!

I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET!"

It was just about 7:30 when she got to the dunk, she decided to walk around the corner to get a coffee, man did she need it. As she was walking, she had her head down and just grooving to her music when she bumped into someone and coffee spilled all over her brand new white hustler shirt.

"Aw man I just bought this shirt what the…" She looked up and blue eyes clashed with green ones.

"Oh my god Savannah I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Jeff said

"I did you moron" Matt said "I tried to warn you, but you were off in your own little world."

"It's ok guys let's just go get more coffee and I'll change when we get to the mall ok?"

All three of them walked into Dunkin' Donuts "Yea hi I'll have a large French Vanilla…light and sweet please and also a Cinnamon spice dark and bitter. What about you guys?"

"I'll have a regular" Jeff said

"I'll have a regular too" Matt said "Savannah…who's the second coffee for?"

"For a friend" Savannah said as she walked over to the napkin dispenser and tried to clean herself off.

"So Savannah…Jeff tells me that you work at a club as well as the arcade"

"Well Matt I have a few jobs"

"Well what else do you do?"

"Well you know I work at the arcade, and the club. But I also work at a garage, fixing cars and also I work at a coroners office."

"A coroners office? Why?"

"I'm going to med school so it gives me an inside view, literally. So I do all that stuff and go to classes too."

"How do you find the time Savannah?" Jeff said walking over with the coffees.

"Whoa Jeff be careful" Savannah said laughing "I just cleaned up. Well I work different jobs everyday and I go to classes in the morning and the afternoon. Everyday is different. Like today, after I'm done with you guys, I'm gonna haul ass to Kennedy plaza to catch a bus to Warwick to take classes until 4. Then after that I take a bus to Cranston to go and work on cars until 9. Then after that I get a ride from my boss and go to the club. Then tomorrow I don't have classes so I go to the coroners' office and stay there until 6. Then from 6 until 10:30, I work at the arcade and from 10:30 until 2:30 I work at the club. So I lead a busy life." She sad leaving the coffee shop

Matt and Jeff just stood there in awe of her. They thought that their lives were hectic but they were wrong. At least they get to fly everywhere and have a vacation every once in a while.

"So Savannah…when was the last time you had a vacation?" Jeff asked sipping his coffee and walking beside her.

"I think I went to Disneyland when I was 9."

"That's it?" She said turning a corner

"Yup that's about it Jeff. Well guess what guys we're here. Matt can you hold my coffees? I have to get my keys out of my backpack." Savannah said handing her coffees to Matt and digging in her Happy Bunny backpack. She finally got her keys out and opened the door to the mall.

"Hi Micah" Savannah said to a security guard "These are my friends Matt and Jeff. How much do you love me Micah?"

"Oh Miss Savannah, you know my heart belongs to you" said the old security guard

"Well Micah I brought you a nice hot cup of coffee. Cinnamon spice dark and bitter, just like you like it."

"Oh thank you Miss Savannah. I swear you have the voodoo powers because you can read my mind."

"I'm sure I do," Savannah said laughing " Micah, is Paris here already?"

"Yes Miss Savannah. She just came in a little while ago. She said that she was going to be waiting for you."

"Ok thanks Micah. Bye love"

"Bye-bye Miss Savannah"

As the trio walked away the boys began asking her more questions

"Who was that?" Matt asked

"Oh that's Micah, he's been here since like forever. Probably since the mall opened. The poor thing, he doesn't have anyone else so I try to take care of him when I can."

The trio walked up the escalators and up to the gates of the closed Hot Topic.

"PARIS!" Savannah yelled. "I'm here with the special guests."

"I'll be right there Savannah hold on." Paris said.

Paris walked up to the gate and opened the gate, letting them in. Paris stood in shock that Matt and Jeff Hardy were actually in her store.

"Well guys…" Savannah said elbow Paris in the ribs. "The store is all yours. Go crazy and try on anything you want. If you have any questions, you can ask either me or Paris ok?"

The boys said "yea" and began to look around. While Matt found some clothes and was trying them on, Jeff was looking around and talking to Savannah.

"So Savannah…"

"You can call me Savvy Jeff"

"Ok…so Savvy what are you doing while Matt and I are looking around at all these fine clothes?'  
"Well Jeff I'm doing homework, I have this really big research paper due today."

"Oh yea? What's it on?"

"The comparison of weight loss- surgery as compared to liposuction."

"Oh I see." Jeff said walking up to the counter. "What is your friends name?"

"Oh her name is Paris."

"Excuse me Paris?" Jeff said in a beautiful southern drawl. "Do you have any Kik-wear pants in a size 32?"

"Well…I…uh…umm…I…" Paris stuttered as Jeff came closer to her.

"I'll show you wear they are Jeff" Savannah said coming out from behind the counter. Savannah walked over to a display in the back of the store and held out a pair of pants.

"Are these the one's that you were looking for?"

"Yea those are great Savannah thanks a bunch. What's wrong with your friend."

"I dunno" Savannah said shrugging her shoulders "I guess she's just starstruck by you guys."

"And you're not Savvy?" Jeff said getting really close to her.

"No I'm not," Savannah said looking into his eyes "I guess I just see you as just 2 regular guys.

"I see" Jeff said as he got so close to Savannah that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yea…" she said closing her eyes and leaning toward him. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and snapped out of it. "Plus I'm really too busy to be starstruck" She said as she tried to escape the corner that Jeff had trapped her in and made her way back to the counter.

Jeff walked over to the dressing room and knocked on the door "Hey Matt are you done? I have some stuff to try on"

"Yea I'll be done in a minute. Hey Jeff what time is it?"

"It's about 9:30"

"Ok thanks we have to be at the arena by 10:30 I hope we have enough time."

"You'll have enough time" Paris said. "The Dunk is right around the corner and we don't open until 11 anyway so you'll be fine. Hey Savvy are you going to get a new outfit while you're here?"

"Well I think I should since now I smell like coffee" Savanna said. "Do you still have that outfit in the back for me Paris?"

"Yea it's in the break room go put it on. I already paid for it. Consider it your birthday present Savvy."

"Wow thanks Paris but I don't wanna get it all messed up I'm going to the garage today."

"Well Savvy you know as well as I do that these clothes look good on you no matter what you get on them."

Savannah ran to the back to put on her new outfit. Meanwhile Jeff had overheard the whole conversation and walked over to Paris

"So Paris when is Savvy's birthday."

"Well…uhhh…"

"Listen Paris, don't be nervous I'm a normal person just like you. If it helps why don't you close your eyes so you can't see me when you talk. Will that work?"  
"Yea I think so" Paris said as she closed her eyes "Savvy's birthday is today, she's turning 22. I feel really bad because she works so hard but she can never enjoy anything she has. She's saved up so much money to go to med school that she hasn't bought clothes in like 4 years. The clothes she has now, she's made all of them. She had to take a bus everywhere and she lives in the ghetto with her bird and cat. She didn't even go out on her 21st birthday. I mean come on that's a given'."  
"Listen Paris I'm gonna stick around and talk to you after Savvy leaves…I want some more info about our friend there."

"Well how do I look?" Savannah said as she ran back up front. She had on a pair of tight camouflage jeans with skull patches on them, a long sleeve white shirt with cuts along the center of the shirt so you could see her perfectly toned tummy and the shoulders cut out, and a pair of shoes that were to die for. Savannah had her eyes on those shoes for the past few months. They were knee high white boots with

black laces up the front and zippers all over them

"Wow Savvy you look amazing" Jeff said

"Yea you look amazingly good, just like the first hundred times you tried on the outfit Savvy." Paris said as she rolled her eyes. "Savvy you gotta go you have classes in 20 minutes. Go and catch your bus."

"Oh wow I do." Savannah said looking at her watch. "Thanks again Paris and Jeff, good luck with everything in the store I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye guys Tell Matt I said bye"

"Wait Savvy" Jeff said trying to catch her as she ran out the door, but he didn't catch her in time.

"So Paris let's talk. Can Matt and I take you to a late breakfast?"

"Well…I'm…uhh…"

Jeff rolled his eyes "I'll take these" he said putting clothes on the counter "And Matt and I will take you out to breakfast."

"Ok" Paris said

 Chapter 5 

As Savannah boarded her bus to get to her auto mechanic job, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Did they have a moment? Or was he just like Batista in the club that night? She didn't know and she didn't have time to wonder about it. As she took her seat in the back of the bus, she opened her bag and took out her books do try to get some work before she got to work. She had gotten 2 assignments done when she heard the bus driver announce "Savvy's stop Savvy time to get off" Thanks god she was friends with all the bus drivers. They always gave her things like a coffee now and then or even a bus pass. She was lucky that she was a personable person.

"Thanks Bill" She said as she waited to get off the bus

"No problem Savvy, when are you going to let me take you out to lunch?"

"When I have time to eat lunch Bill." She said as she got off the bus.

Savannah walked into the gas station.

"Hey Ezra, how many cars do I have tonight?"

"You have a few. A cougar that needs a lube job, a Mercedes that needs a tune up, an Escalade that's 'making a funny noise' according to the owner and some guy just pulled up and said his breaks are making a funny noise. Why?"

"Well I was hoping that I had some time to work on my baby but I guess not. Is that guy here now?"

"Yea he's outside."

"What kind of ride?" Savannah said putting her hair into a bun

"2000 'vette"

"Ok I guess I'll do that first since he's here first." Savannah said as she walked into the garage and opened the big bay doors. The sun was just starting to set, it was beautiful. This was Savannah's favorite job. True she didn't get as much money from it as she got from the other ones but this was the only job that she wasn't stuck inside 4 walls for hours at a time. She walked outside in search of the 'vette with brake problems. When she didn't see a 'vette in sight she went inside to get the slip with the owners name on it. She didn't even think as she said the last name outside at the top of her lungs "HARDY… MR. J HARDY? 2000 CORVETE?" Just then the 'vette pulled up beside her. She didn't even look inside the car as she spoke to the driver.

"Pull inside here please I'll tell you when to stop" Savannah said as she walked backwards into the garage bay. When she told the car to stop the driver poked his head out "Can I stay in the car or do I have to get out?"

"Well you have to get out because…" she recognized the voice from the car. She looked up and realized that it was Jeff.

"What are you doing here Jeff?"

"I wanted to see you plus I really think that there's a problem with my baby" Jeff said patting the hood of the 'vette.

"Jeff you really shouldn't have come here. This is my work. I wouldn't go to your work and…wait how did you know that I worked here?"

"Well Paris told me." Jeff said smiling.

"I'm gonna kill her" Savannah said under her breath

"What was that Savvy?"

"Oh nothing Jeff" she said putting the lift supports under the car. "So Jeff when did the problems start?"

"Well they started when I took the car and drove from my house to New York. The problem just got worst as I drove from New York to here."

"Ok Well let me look at it" Savannah said as she pressed a button and the car started to ascend. Savannah poked around under the car as Jeff looked at her. 'Man she's so beautiful I wish I could do something like take her out to dinner or something. I wish I could stop her from being so busy. I wish I could…'

"Well Jeff here's your problem" Savannah said snapping him out of his trance "Your routers are as thin as a CD."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeff said

"Well yea Jeff" she said smiling at him "Come here I want to show you"

Jeff walked over to where Savannah was and looked up.

"See Jeff these are your routers. They help you stop and they're as thin as CD's. Routers are supposed to be as thick as pack of cigarettes. Now I can fix them for you right now if you want. I think I have the parts but I'm going to have to check all four of them though."

"Yea that's fine Savvy if you can could you give my baby a once over? But only if you have the time." He said staring at her in such close confines.

"Yea sure Jeff" Savannah said as she got out from under the car and lit a cigarette "It'll be a good hour though. Do you have the time?"

"Yea I'll just go next door and get some coffee. There really is a Dunkin' Donuts on every corner in this state huh?"

"Yea well welcome to Rhode Island. All we think about is Dunkin' Donuts and hot weenies."

"What's a hot weenie?"

"Maybe I'll take you for some one day." Savannah said walking into the back room to get the parts for Jeff's car.

By the time Savannah had finished Jeff's car, he wasn't back yet so she lowered the car and got in to move it into the lot and move the next car in.

She got into his car and started it up. The car smelled like him. 'Man does he smell good.' She thought to herself. She looked in the backseat and found one of his shirts. She picked up and smelled it, she was engulfed in the scent. She didn't know how long she sat there and smelled his shirt before she snapped out of it and backed his car out. She moved the Escalade in and began to work on it. She opened the hood to discover that the car had no oil. "Oh my car is making a funny noise" She said mimicking the owner "I'm a moron and I don't know how to put oil in my car" She rolled her eyes, put oil in the car and backed it out. Just as she parked the Mercedes inside the garage and popped the hood, Jeff showed up with 2 cups of coffee in his hands.  
"Oh hi Jeff. Your car is all finished it's out in the back and the keys are in the visor ok?" Savannah said without looking up. "You can pay with Ezra inside ok?"

"Well Savannah can you take a break? I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks Jeff but I really can't I'm almost done then I gotta haul ass to the club. But I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Well I'll wait and give you a ride to the club if you want" Jeff said walking over to Savannah and handing her the coffee. "Some of the wrestlers are going and they want me to go so it's not like it's out of my way or anything."

"Well I gotta go back to my house and change before I go there."

"Savvy it's no a big deal I'll wait."

"Ok Jeff well it'll be like another hour or so ok?"

"Yea that's fine you never know maybe I'll learn something."

Savannah finished the tune-up on the Mercedes and did the lube job on the cougar. She went inside to say good bye to Ezra

"I'll see you in a few days Ezra bye."

"Bye Savannah, good luck with that nice looking young man"

Savannah just rolled her eyes and walked over to Jeff's car.

"Ready to go Jeff?"

"Yea Savvy, lets go."

Jeff and Savannah got into the car and within the first five minutes Savannah was appalled at Jeff.

"Jeff can I tell you something?"

"Of course Savvy"

"Jeff, you drive like an old lady it's kind of pathetic." Savannah said smiling at him

"Oh and you Miss Savvy, you think that you can do better?"

"Of course I can Mr. Jeff you wanna see?"  
"Well yea lets see."

Jeff pulled over in a vacant lot and let Savannah get into the drivers' seat. After adjusting all the mirrors and the seat she looked over at Jeff "Are you ready for the ride of your life Mr. Hardy?" she said with a devilish grin on her face. When Jeff saw her smiling, he got a little worried at first but relaxed because he trusted her. Boy was he wrong. Savannah threw the car in 1st gear, spinning tires and burning rubber and took off like a bat out of hell. When she got onto the highway, she looked over at Jeff and saw him slightly gripping the seatbelt. 'I know I'm gonna regret this but when am I ever gonna have a chance to drive a 'vette again' Savannah thought to herself. With a slight motion she threw the car into 6th gear and flew down the highway. She went around the Thurber's Ave. curb going 120. She glanced over at Jeff and noticed all the color had drained from his face "Hey Jeff are you ok?"

"Savvy how fast are we going?" Jeff said nervously

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?"  
"Yes"

"We're going about 180 mile an hour." Savannah said as she skillfully bobbed and weaved in between the cars. Jeff was gripping the sides of the seats really tight as she got so close to the cars that if stuck his hand out of the window he could touch them.

"Oh here's the exit, hold on Jeff" Savannah said while downshifting and crossing 4 lanes of traffic without a second glance. As they waited at a stoplight she looked over at Jeff. She felt bad, he looked so scared. "Jeff you can let go of the seat now I'm not going to go over the speed limit. "

"Oh ok" Jeff said as he peeled his fingers away from the side of the seat.

 Chapter 6 

As Savannah pulled on to her street and parked the car she looked over at Jeff

"If you want to wait in the car I'll understand. I know it's not the best neighborhood."

Jeff looked at her "Savannah I'll only come up if you invite me."

"Well Jeff you're more than welcome to come up."

"Well then I'm coming up."

As Jeff and Savannah got out of the car someone called Savannah's name.

Savannah turned around and saw Earl, the neighborhood "boss"

"Hi Earl how's things going?"

"Good good baby girl who's this" Earl said motioning to Jeff

"Oh Earl this is Jeff, Jeff this is Earl the neighborhood 'watchman'. So what's up Earl?"

"Oh there's been some trouble just wanted to make sure that you and your place were ok."

"Yea I'm fine but could you do me a favor?"

"Anything baby girl"

"Would you mind keeping an eye on that 'vette over there? It's Jeff's pride and joy."

"Anything for my baby girl" Earl said giving Savannah a pat on the back.

"Come on Jeff I'll show you my place."

Jeff looked back a Earl walking over towards his car and got a worried look on his face.

"Jeff don't worry no one will touch your car. In fact I can guarantee it." Savannah said walking towards her front door.

"Now be quiet going up the stairs, everyone else is sleeping." Savannah said digging her keys out of her bag. They walked up the 3 flights of stairs and opened her door. Savannah turned on the lights and locked the door behind Jeff.

"Well I guess I'll give you the grand tour. Kitchen slash living room, bathroom and my bedroom" Savannah said not moving from her spot in the kitchen " Help yourself to anything you want, If you into the bathroom you have to twist the light bulb to turn on the light because the chain is broken. And don't mind the cat she's harmless."  
"Wow Savannah your bird is cool" Jeff said walking over to the bird

"Uh Jeff you don't wanna touch him, he'll attack you in a heartbeat." She said Jumping in front of him and pushing Jeff away from the bird. The bird jumped on her shoulder and flexed his wings and started to screech.

"What's his problem?" Jeff said backing up

"He's really overprotective" Savannah said putting her arm up to the bird "He's really nice when you get to know him." She said petting him and putting him back on her shoulder.

"What kind of bird is he?" Jeff asked

"He's a Chinese fish hawk. His name is Malachi."

"That's a nice name what does it mean?"  
"It means 'god's messenger' I thought it was fitting him being a bird and all."

"Yea that's cool, how did you get a hawk?"

"Well I have connections."

"Like what kind of connections?"

"Wow look at the time I've gotta get ready. Like I said help yourself to anything I have soda, water, Gatorade in the fridge. I'll be ready in a minute." Savannah said as she walked into her room.

Jeff slowly walked around the apartment looking at different things. Savannah really had a flair for decorating. The kitchen and living room were done in a 50's style with an old radio and a huge picture of Elvis riding a motorcycle. She also has a beautiful picture of James Dean and Marylin Monroe in James Dean's roadster. Her bathroom was done in an ancient Greek bathhouse style. She had hanging ivy and little stone statues everywhere. He was walking out of the bathroom when he heard the bird screech and before he knew it the bird was on the top of his head trying to peck his eyes out.

"Savannah HELP!"

Savannah ran out of her room and saw Malachi attacking Jeff.

"Jeff stand still ok?"

Jeff stopped trying to swat the bird off his head and stood still. Savannah said something in a strange language that he had never heard before, and the bird flew off his head and onto his perch. Savannah walked back into her room and Jeff was close on her heels. When he walked into her room, it was like he was taken to another world. Her room was painted red with a wood accent wall. Her bedding was red, black and white. The trim around her door and window was a light gray. She had Chinese decorations all around her room. There was a huge wooden dragon statue in the corner of her room. It must have been at least 6 feet tall. She had a huge Buddha sitting on the floor holding a bamboo plant in his lap.

"Savvy, your room is amazing. It has such a calming presence."

"Thanks Jeff I went to China a few years ago and I was inspired." Savannah said sitting on her bed zipping up her boots.  
"Savvy where did you learn to drive like that?" Jeff asked looking at her dragon statue and putting his finger in its mouth.

"I was a street racer a couple of years ago." She said taking Jeff's finger out of the statue's mouth. "Don't do that, it's disrespectful to the spirit of the dragon. It's believed that a great spirit lives inside all dragon images. I think it's true because thank god nothing bad has happened to me since I've had this statue" she said laying a bowl of oranges in front of the dragon and Buddha.

"Wow Savvy you really take this seriously huh?"

"Well Jeff I don't have that much to believe in anymore" She said putting on her eyeliner on. "I'm just about ready to go if you are."

Jeff looked at Savannah and was amazed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was dressed in a short plaid skirt, a short white button-down shirt, and a tight black tank top underneath it. She had on a pair of knee high black shiny plastic boots with a huge platform heel.

"Wow Savvy you look great."

"Thanks Jeff. It's fetish night at the club. It's the best night for money. All the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the night" she said smiling at him. "Now lets get a move on." As they walked out of her apartment, she said something to Malachi in the language that Jeff had never heard.

"Savvy, what language is that?"

"Oh that's ancient Chinese. It sounds different than modern Chinese. I learned it when I was in China. It's the only language that Malachi understands. He's a really smart bird. He's kind of like my watch bird"

"That's cool. So do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"It's your car Jeff, you can drive. I'll tell you how to get there."

As they walked to the car, they saw a couple of Earl's people standing by the car. Savannah walked over to them and gave them each a big hug. They got into the car and Jeff looked over at Savannah

"You know Savvy I think the car is cleaner now than when we first got here." Jeff said laughing

"Yea it probably is" she said laughing

 Chapter 7 

By the time Savannah and Jeff got to the club, word had gotten out about the WWE superstars going to the club. There were tons of people there trying to get in just to get a glimpse of them. When Jeff's car pulled up, the flashes from the cameras started to go off.

"Jeff would you mind driving around to the back so I can go in the back door. I don't want people getting the wrong idea about me and you and us."

"Yea sure Savannah"

"Just drive around here and there's a door in the alley." Savannah said directing Jeff

As Jeff pulled next to the door, Savannah got out of the car and Jeff followed suit.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Jeff I appreciate it. I'll see ya around."

"Well Savvy wait. Do you want to get together tomorrow?"  
"Sorry Jeff I can't I have to go to the coroners office, then the arcade, then back here to the club. So no sorry."

"Well at least give me a hug since I'm not going to be seeing too much of you around then."

"Ok" Savannah said as leaned forward to give him a hug. Just as they let go of each other a camera flashed.

"Hey what are you doing? Get the hell out of here." Jeff yelled.  
"Who was that?" Savannah asked

"Just paparazzi I guess no big deal" Jeff said.

Savannah looked at her watch. "It's about time for me to get in there I'm sure it's really busy. I'm sure I'll see you in there have fun tonight."

"Can I give you a ride home tonight Savvy?"

"If you wanna stay until 2:30 then yea sure."

"Ok I'll give you a ride home."

Savannah knocked on the back door and went inside. Jeff drove the car back around to the front and got out and handed the keys to a valet. Right away he was bombarded by paparazzi asking him questions about Savannah and who she was.

"No comment" was all Jeff said

By the time Jeff finally got inside the club, he discovered that the wrestlers had overtaken the whole club. There were tons of girls in the club and the only men inside the club were wrestlers. He spotted Matt and Adam and walked over to them.

"Hey Dude what's up it seems like I haven't seen you in like years." Matt said

"Yea I've been busy" Jeff said while sitting down next to them.

"Dude you haven't been hanging around that chick have you?" Matt asked

"Whoa what chick?" Adam asked.

"There's no chick" Jeff said "I've just been busy."

"Yea right" Adam said

"Jeff you better make sure that Beth doesn't find out. You know how Psyco-jelouse she is." Matt said

"Matt there's no girl just relax. Let's go to the bar I need a drink."

As the trio tried to walk over to the bar, they could barley get to the counter because of all the people crowding around it. Jeff saw Batista and asked him what was going on

"Dude that chick from the other night is awesome. She's putting on this like show while she's serving. It's so cool."

Jeff looked over to the bar to see Savannah pouring 7 martini's at once. And as if that wasn't enough, she started to spit fire. She got up on top of the bar, grabbed the megaphone to make an announcement.

"All right everyone SHUT UP! Since Rhode Island loves the WWE and all the wonderful wrestlers, we here at Club Hell have a special treat for you all. Now I was able to pull a few strings and get some of my close personal friends to come and perform here for you. Please give it up for System of a Down!"

Cheers and screams rose from the crown as everyone turned from the bar to the stage behind them

"Thank you all we're glad to be here tonight. When Savannah told us that you guys were in town we decided to come and play a special show" Serj said

"Yea so come on Savannah get on up here" Daron Yelled into the mic "We want you to sing with us!"

Everyone started yelling Savannah's name and when she finally got up on stage, the crowd roared with cheers and wolf whistles.

"Now Savannah it's up to you" Shavo said " What do you want to do? Do you want to drum with John or do you want to sing with Serj?"

"Well Shavo I don't think I can drum tonight since I have an itty-bitty skirt on and I don't want everyone to see my goodies so I guess I'll sing with Serj, if that's ok with you guys?"

The band nodded in agreement and handed her a list of the songs that they were playing

"Oh hold on I have to ask someone else too. Luke will you come up here please" Savannah said. "Luke would you mind if I sang a few songs with my friends here?"

"Savannah I don't care what you do as long as you keep the money flowing in this place."

"Thanks Luke, Alright lets get started."  
Savanna proceeded to sing almost all the songs with them. She was in the middle of a song when she noticed Luke trying to get her attention over to the bar. She saw that they were falling really behind. After she finished singing 'Toxicity' she told Serj that she needed to go and help the bar he nodded and gave her a big hug.

"All right our cute little Savvy had to get back to work, so we're gonna sing you some stuff from the new albums" Serj said as Savannah stepped off the stage. Savannah was walking back to the bar when Jeff stopped her.

"You were amazing Savvy where did…how do you…when did you…?"

"I told you Jeff I have connections, but now I have to get back to work" she said walking past Jeff and back behind the bar. She got the bar all caught up and then she opened a bottle of water for herself. She thought about her life and whether or not she was doing the right thing. She could be having a really plush lifestyle if she wanted. But she found out at an early age what she had to give up for that plush lifestyle. You see her uncle was the widely known gangster John Gotti. Whether she liked it or not, she was part of the Gotti clan for the rest of her life. Her cousins seemed to embrace the fact that they're father was a gangster, but Savannah just didn't want to accept it. Thank god her mother had married an Irish man, that made Savannah half-Italian and half-Irish. For that she was thankful because she could only go so far in the clan. But that didn't stop the police from following her and making her life a living hell. So to make her life better, she decided to cut all ties with her family. But her family wouldn't have it. They sent her money every month, so much that she didn't have to work, but all the money that they sent her, she put away. She had almost 120,000 dollars saved up. She swore to herself that she would never go back to that life, after what she had to do. Let's just saw that her life was a very close representation of the movie 'goodfellas' and she was Henry.

"Hey Savvy I can take you home now if you want" Luke said snapping her out of her trance.

"Naw it's ok Luke. I need to stay I need the money."

"Whatever you say Savvy."

Everyone knew who she was and knew who her family was, so Savannah basically could do whatever she wanted to, but she didn't want to known because of her family…she wanted to be known because of the person that she was. She got back to work and before she knew it, it was time to start closing up.

 Chapter 8 

"Hey Savannah Why don't come up here and sing with us for a little while? We don't have to catch our flight until tomorrow morning." Serj said as Savannah was walking around the club cleaning.

"Is it ok with you Luke?" Savannah asked

"Sure Savannah everything is done plus I wanna hear you sing I love your voice"

"Okay so Serj what do you want me to sing?"

"Well this is a song from the new album I wanna hear it from a woman's voice. It's about the war and people going there and emotions."

"Ok"

Serj gave Savannah the lyrics and he explained the keys and pauses. The band started playing and Savannah started to sing.

"Dead men lying on the bottom of a grave wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved Maybe you're a sinner in your alternative life Maybe you're a junker, maybe you deserve to die They were crying when their son's left

God is wearing black He's gone so far to find hope; he's never coming back They were crying when their son's left All young men must go

He's gone so far to find the truth, he's never going home."

Jeff watched as Savannah was on the stage and singing. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He wondered about her and where she came from, he wanted to know everything about her. He walked closer to the stage and continued to watch Savannah.

"Young men standing on the top of their own graves wondering when Jesus come Are they gonna be saved Pointing to no winner

Bishop tells king lies Maybe you're a mourner Maybe you deserve to die They were crying when their son's left God is wearing black

He's gone so far to find no hope he's never coming back They were crying when their son's left All young men must go He's gone so far to find the truth, he's never going home"

Jeff watched as Savannah swayed with the music wondering about her, wanting to know her more than anything else in the whole world. Savannah saw Jeff and bent down and grabbed his hand, singing the song, looking right into his eyes

"Welcome to the soldiers side where there's no one here but me

People all grow up to die there is no one here but me

Welcome to the soldiers' side where there's no one here but

People on the soldiers' side there is on one here but me."

As the song ended Savannah let go of Jeff's hand and walked over to Serj and sang another chorus with him. When Savannah had grabbed Jeff's hand, it sent chills up his spine. When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Savannah took a bow and pointed to Serj and began clapping.

"Thanks everyone but now I've gotta get back to work."

"Savvy I really think that you should come and record with us" Daron said

"Come on D you know I can't do that."  
"Come one Savvy at least sing back up with us." John said

"John I love you guys you know that, but I really can't maybe after I'm done with school."

"Well Savvy we knew today was your birthday so we all bought you something."

"Oh guys you didn't have to"

"Savvy you know we did" Shavo said handing her a box with a huge pink ribbon on it

"Oh guys thank you so much" Savannah said opening the present "Oh my god guys I love it thank you so much" They had given her an oversized sweatshirt with they artwork from their new albums on it. Mesmerized on the front and Hypnotized on the back.

"We all signed it too Savvy" Serj said "Look in the pocket Savvy"

Savannah looked in the front pocket and pulled out a plastic badge.

"What's this?"

"It's a lifetime backstage pass, it also gets you on our private jet. So whenever you wanna take some time off just call us and we'll send the plane to pick you up and it'll take you to wherever we are.

"Oh guys" Savannah said with tears in her eyes "thank you so much I'll never forget this"

She gave each member a huge hug. They said their good-byes and Savannah went to the back of the bar to gather her stuff together.

"Ok Luke I'm ready to go" Savannah yelled to Luke

"But I thought I was gonna give you a ride home" Jeff said scaring Savannah half to death.

"Oh Jeff, you scared me. I didn't think that you were going to stay."

"Well Savvy if I tell you I'm gonna do something, then I'm gonna do it."

"Oh…well…ok if you really want to. I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Savvy like I told you before I really don't mind."

"Ok Luke I have a ride thanks anyway."

"Are you sure" Luke yelled from the back

"Yea thanks anyway Luke I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok Savvy bye."

Savannah and Jeff walked out the front door and gave Jude the parking ticked. Jude gave the ticked to Mark and Mark went to get the car.

"Hey Jude, Luke is in there all by himself keep an eye on him ok?"

"No problem my Mafia princess"

"Jude!" Savannah said as she elbowed Jude in the side "not in front of him"

Just then Mark pulled up to the front of the club with Jeff's car. Mark got out of the car and handed the Keys to Jeff. Jeff and Savannah got in the car and headed back to her house. They drove in silence while Jeff thought about what Jude had said 'Mafia princess? I wonder what that means?'

"Well here's my house Jeff, thanks again for the ride home"

"No problem Savvy, so when am I going to see you again?" Jeff asked

"Jeff I dunno I mean you can always see me at the club I'm there almost every night, and other than that I don't know. I'm really busy."

"Well can I at least have your number so I can call you?"

"Sure I guess but I'm almost never here"

"Well do you have a cell?"

"Yes."

"Can I have that number?"

"No Jeff my cell is so that people at my jobs and school can contact me I'll give you my house number and you can always leave me a message with your number and I can call you back."

"Ok Savvy that's cool"

Savannah wrote down her number on a slip of paper and got out of the car. She waved to Jeff one more time and headed upstairs to her apartment. She hadn't even gotten all the way in the door when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"So does that invitation to come up and see your apartment stand for anytime or only when I'm driving you somewhere"

"I guess if you want to come up you can. I'll come down and let you in." Savannah hung up the phone and went downstairs to open her door, and let Jeff in

 Chapter 9 

"Jeff you can't stay that long I have to get some sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow morning. I have to do 3 autopsies tomorrow. Do you know how hard that is?"

"No I can't say I do" Jeff said smiling

"What are you smiling at?"

"Well I got you something." Jeff said handing her a small box

"Why did you get me something?"

"Well it is your birthday Savvy."

"How did you know?"

"Again Paris."

"Oh now I'm really gonna kill her." Savannah said opening up the box "Jeff you know you really didn't…oh my god"

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked

"Jeff it's beautiful I've always wanted one how did you…wait let me guess Paris right?"

"Yea"

Savannah held up the necklace. It was a gold fish bone necklace with a claddagh design in the middle.

"Jeff it looks just like my tattoo It's what I've always wanted thank you!" She said giving Jeff a huge hug

"Can I see the tattoo?" Jeff asked

She showed Jeff the tattoo on her lower back. It was the one of two tattoos on her body that had color in it. It a knotwork red heart with yellow accents. It had a bronze crown on the top of the heart and stone like hands holding the heart. On the sides of the claddagh, there were 2 designs that she had drew herself and looked like stone. The designs went from the farthest sides of her back to all the way around the claddagh.

"Savannah that's a beautiful tattoo. Who designed it?"

"I did" Savannah said "I'm gonna go and lay down my feet are killing me…I guess you can come with me if you'd like."

Jeff's heart nearly jumped out of his throat when she said that. He took off his shoes and laid in bed with her. They lay there and talked about everything, family, life, dreams. Jeff held her hand and played with her rings. He saw that she had a claddagh ring.

"What does the claddagh mean? Why is it so important to you Savvy?"

"Well the heart means love, the crown means loyalty and the hands mean friendship. If the heart is pointed towards me, that means that someone has my heart, if it's pointed away… that means that no one had my heart. It's important to me because it a part of me. It's a part of my heritage."

"Well the claddagh is an Irish thing right?" Jeff asked

"Yea" she answered

"Well then why do you have an Italian flag ring right next to it?"

She pulled her hand away from his quickly "I'm half Italian. Mostly the part I'd like to forget though."

"Why's that."

"It's a long story Jeff."

"Well I have time Savvy"

"Ok" she started to explain her past. Jeff tried to listen but his eyes just kept getting heavier and heavier. Savannah looked over to find out that Jeff had fallen asleep. "Wow I guess I'm that boring" Savannah said out loud as she got up to turn off the light. She tried not to touch Jeff as she got back into bed, but Jeff wrapped his powerful arms around her and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

the next morning

Savannah snuggled closer to the warmth that seemed to be wrapped around her from every direction. Trying to get as close as possible, she tossed her arm to the side and hit something that grunted. Slowly coming to awareness, Savannah's eyes widened as she realized what kind of situation she was in.

Some how during the middle of the night, she had moved herself over into Jeff's embrace and her cheek was firmly planted next to his heart making it impossible for her to get away from the warmth. Looking around, she realized that her leg had somehow managed to throw itself over his hip bone and her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.

'Now how exactly did I get myself into this position and how do I get out?' she thought as she listened to Jeff's breathing

Inhaling a sharp breath, she tried not to concentrate on the fact the Jeff was subconsciously turning them over so that she was underneath his weight and running his hands up and down her back. Before they got into an even more compromising position, Savannah thought fast and coughed loudly. Jeff slowly cam alert and realized where he was before moving quickly away and clearing his throat. Savannah did the same as she sat up in bed and tried to comb her hair down.

"Good morning" Jeff said in a sleep-roughened voice as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Morning" she said mimicking his actions "so do you want to use the bathroom first or should I?"  
"No, you go ahead" he said before watching her get and walk to the door before closing it.

After the door was shut, Jeff ran a hand through his hair before exhaling loudly and gritting his teeth. What Savannah didn't know was that he had been awake for the past hour, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms and he had almost been caught, so to speak, when she woke up.

"Oh shit!" he heard Savannah yell

"What's wrong hun?" he asked as she ran back into her room

"I'm so fucking late for work! I was supposed to be there 4 hours ago!" she said as she picked up the phone and dialed

"Hi morgue please" she said in to the phone "Hi Andrew? Hi its Savannah, Oh my god I'm so sorry I over slept I can be there in like a half hour is that ok? Uh-huh…are you sure? Well I mean if you don't…that's fine…yup…ok thanks Andrew…ok I will…ok…bye" She hung up the phone and sat on the bed

"Savvy what's goin on?" Jeff asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well Andrew said he talked to my doctor and my doctor said I'm really close to running myself into the ground. So my doctor called all my jobs and school and put me on a stress leave for 2 weeks."

"Well Hun that's great you deserve the time off."

"No it's not ok I really need the money."

"I'm sure that it'll be paid and if not then you can always make it up. Now get dressed I'm gonna take you out for a really nice breakfast and then we can go and do whatever you want to do."

"Are you sure Jeff?"

"Yes now go and take a shower and get yourself all dolled up"

"Ok" Savannah said running into the bathroom

Just then Jeff's cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Matt

"Hello Mother Matt I'm fine" Jeff said sarcastically "I spent the night at a friends house I'll…"

"Jeff have you seen the front page of the New York Times?"

"No Matt I just got up why?"

"Because you and Savannah are on the front page. The headline says 'Jeff Hardy's new mistress! Is she pregnant? Read more on page 6' Dude what the fuck is this?"

"Matt calm down there's nothing going on with me and Savannah. We're just friends."

"Dude Beth lives in New York I'm sure she's gonna see this. Have you talked to Savannah about Beth? Better yet Have you talked to Beth about Savannah?"

"Dude I'll handle it ok I gotta go"

"Jeff wait…" Jeff hung up just as Savannah came out of the bathroom and back into her room just in a towel

"I left my clothes in here I'll…"

"No it's ok I'll get out so you can get dressed" Jeff said staring at her. He watched her as she turned around and went into her dresser. He noticed that she has more than one tattoo. She had a Godsmack type sun on her left shoulder and a huge vampire girl on her right shoulder. The wings streched all the way to the middle of her back, and to the back of her right arm. He also noticed she had a tattoo on the back of her neck to. It was a shamrock with something written around it in a strange language.

"Well are you gonna get out?" Savannah asked

"Oh…yea sorry" Jeff said as he left the room. He took his phone with him and noticed that his voice mail was full. He dialed the voice mail and listened to the messages, most of which were from Beth. Then he listened to one message that really grabbed his attention.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy I'm sick of this shit! I'm flying up there today and you are going to explain what is goin on and why you are on the cover of the New York Times with another girl! When I get there you are so dead. Don't worry about picking me up I'll be at your hotel waiting for you. I'll wait there all day if I have to, you bastard!" Jeff hung up his phone just as Savannah walked out of her room.

"I'm just about ready to go I just have to feed the cat and bird then we can go."

Jeff just nodded 'How am I ever going to tell Savvy about this? I had no intentions of meeting anyone while I was here but then she appeared what the fuck am I going to do?'

"Jeff are you done arguing with yourself?" Savannah asked

"How did you…"

"Your eyes give you away" she said feeding Malachi another dead rat. She said something to Malachi and Malachi did this little trill and screech "Ok ready to go how bout you?"

"Yea lets go" he said half-heartedly

They drove in silence until Savannah broke it

"So…Jeff…umm…So do you have any pets?"

"Yea I have a South American raccoon, a boxer and a prairie dog."

"Yea that's cool." She said knowing that something was wrong with him "I used to have 2 Dobermans and a Rottie when I lived with my uncle."

"Uh-huh" Jeff said not paying attention

"Jeff what's wrong with you?"

"Savvy I need to talk to you about something kind of important I…"

"Jeff if it's about last night…don't worry about it. It just happens that you fell asleep. It wasn't your fault it's no biggie."

"No Savvy I have something really important to tell you, I have…"

"Oh Let's eat here Jeff, It's really good they have the best pancakes here." Savannah said jumping out of the car as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Wait Savvy I really need to talk to you." Jeff said trying to catch up to her

"Whatever it is Jeff yea it's ok don't worry" She said running in and sitting down. Jeff followed closely behind her

"Savvy listen" He said grabbing her hands

"Oh hold that thought I'm gonna get the paper I want to see if they printed a story I've been waiting for."

"No Savvy please wait!" Jeff Yelled, but it was too late. Savannah had already picked up the paper and saw her and Jeff's image blasted across the front page. Jeff ran over to her "Savvy I'm sorry I tried to tell you…"

"Jeff what is this?" She asked as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Savvy…"

"My name is Savannah. You will call me by my proper name and not some silly nickname. Are we clear?"

"Yes Savvy, Savannah sorry. I tried to tell you this morning but I couldn't…"

"Listen Jeff I can leave this restaurant in 2 ways: 1 I can leave in handcuffs, causing a scene because I'm going to kick your ass or 2 I can leave like a lady and you can drop me off in front of your hotel and I can catch a bus home. What will it be Mr. Hardy?"

"Savannah please…"

"Jeff I will not allow myself to be portrayed like this so what will your choice be?"  
"I'll drive you home it's ok"

"No you can drive me back to your hotel because Kennedy Plaza is right across the street from the Biltmore." She said as she walked out of the restaurant

Jeff got into the car and started driving "Savannah will you please listen to me"

Savannah didn't answer him

"Savannah listen, her name is Beth. I didn't plan on going anywhere and meeting anyone that I wanted to spend so much time with. I've never met anyone like you ever. I really care about you Savannah I was going to break up with Beth when I went back to New York. I thought that it your be really grimey to do it over the phone."

By the time he had finished explaining himself, they were parked in front of the hotel.

"Savannah please listen to me…"

"Jeff all my life it has take a lot to trust any man. Just when I begin to trust them they go and do stupid shit like this that makes me act the way I do. Jeff, you know what?"

"What"

"You are no better than any other man I've ever met. You are an asshole just like the rest of them" She got out of the car and so did Jeff

"Savannah please…"

"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" He heard a familiar voice scream. He turned around to see Beth making her way to him.

"Beth just stop ok?"

"Is that her? Is that the girl from the paper? Or is it just another one of your whore girlfriends?"

"Beth stop please…" But Beth didn't hear him She was already chasing after Savannah. She crossed the street and started to get into Savannah's face

"So you're the whore that my boyfriend has been sleeping with huh?" Beth said stopping Savannah in her tracks.

"Excuse me" Savannah said trying to walk around her

"No bitch you're not going anywhere I want to talk to you" Beth screamed

"Listen lady I don't know what your problem is…"

"My problem is that you fucked my boyfriend you whore!"

"Please stop calling me a whore I didn't fuck your boyfriend, we were just friends and…"

"Listen whore you stay the fuck away from me and my future husband you got me bitch!" Beth said poking Savannah in the chest "you see this ring that means he's my property"

"Excuse me but please don't do that"

"Why what the fuck are you going to do about it huh?" Beth said still poking her "That's what I thought you stupid cunt, you ain't gonna do shit."

"Listen Beth I'm asked you nicely to stop now I'm demanding that you stop."

"Why what are you gonna do you stupid slut hit me?"

"Listen Beth I really don't want to…"

Before Savannah could finish her sentence, Beth had slapped her hard across the face. All the wrestlers had gathered outside the hotel to see the confrontation. Jeff knew that it could only get uglier. He was the one who taught Beth to fight and he knew that Beth wouldn't back down, but he didn't know what Savannah was capable of.

"Beth stop" Jeff screamed at her but Beth didn't listen

"See…I knew you wouldn't do shit. That's because whores like you have no self respect. You have no pride, you are worthless."

That's when Savannah snapped. She punched Beth hard across the face, and Beth went down. Savannah knelt on the ground and started punching Beth in the face. She got up and kicked Beth repeatedly in the ribs until Beth rolled over on her stomach. Savannah then knelt back down and started slamming Beth's head into the side-walk.

"You don't dare call me a whore! You don't know me Do you know who I am! You don't dare talk to me like that! I can have you killed! I don't give 2 shits about you! FUCK YOU, YOU RICH BITCH FUCK YOU AND FUCK JEFF I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!"  
Before she realized what she had done there were 3 wrestlers pulling her off Beth. She looked down and saw that Beth was covered in blood and she was too. Two police officers came running over and behind them was Jeff. She realized then what she had done and she realized that she was in some deep shit. As the police began handcuffing her Jeff started talking to the officers

"Officer please She didn't do anything. This woman over here started it." He said pointing to Beth. "Please don't arrest her."

"Sir this young lady is the one covered in blood. She's going to jail tonight. She's going to be at the women's ACI. You can talk to her there if you want.

"I want to talk to my uncle NOW!" Savannah yelled as they read her the Miranda rights and put her in the back of a police car. Jeff went in the ambulance with Beth to the hospital.

 Chapter 10 

By the time that they had finished printing and booking Savannah, she was in tears. Things didn't get much better when she made her phone call

"Hello?"

"Uncle John?"

"Savannah what's wrong princess"

"I'm in jail. Can you come and get me?"

"Yea sure princess I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Uncle John"

Once everyone in the station found out who Savannah's uncle was, they started waiting on her hand and foot. Her uncle really wasn't a bad guy, he took care of all the police men and made sure they always had everything that they needed. And in return they left Savannah and her family alone as long as they didn't do anything serious. When her uncle showed up, his lawyer was already there. His lawyer took out a video cassette from his briefcase and put it in the player and pressed play.

"This tape is from the NBC newsroom near Kennedy plaza. Now I've already watched it and it showed that this girl, Beth Robinson, started the altercation and that Savannah was only defending herself. As an added perk, this tape also captured the argument that led up to the altercation."

Everyone in the room watched the tape, including Savannah. When shit like this happened, she had a tendency to black out and forget what she was doing.

"Uncle John , I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Well princess I can see what happened and why you did what you did."

"Uncle John… I really didn't sleep with him"

"Princess I don't care what you did or did not do as long as you are ok. How is everybody treating you?"

"Everything is fine Uncle John. Please don't tell mom"

"I won't tell her if you promise to stay out of trouble"

"I promise"

"Good. Now is she free to go?" John asked the officer in the room

"Well the girl that she put in the hospital said that she wasn't going to press charges so yea she's all set John"

"Thanks Danny" John said shaking his hand and palming him a few hundred dollar bills. "Salud."

As Savannah walked out of the police station next to her uncle, the news people were already there. She stayed close to her uncle and got into the limo. As the limo started to roll away, she saw Jeff along with all the news reporters knocking on the window.

"Savannah please stop the car I really want to talk to you!" Jeff yelled through the glass "I know you can hear me now please stop Savvy Please!"

"Uncle John could you stop the car please?" Her uncle nodded to the driver and the limo stopped. Savannah opened the door and signaled for Jeff to get in the car. Jeff got in and took a seat between 2 very large body-guards. It was kind of comical to see a small Jeff wedged between these 2 huge guys.

"Savannah I…"

"Jeff please don't disrespect me or my uncle, you have not been properly introduced to him. Uncle John this is Jeff Hardy, a wrestler for the WWE. Jeff this is Don John Gotti." She said as John held out his hand. Jeff shook it, but the John's hand stood there

"Savannah…"

"Jeffery show Don Gotti some respect" Savannah said while motioning for him to kiss his ring. After Jeff kissed the ring Jeff tried to talk to Savannah again but John inturrupted him

"So Mr. Hardy…"

"Jeff, please"

"Mr. Hardy, My neice has explained the whole scituation to me and I have seen the tape. Why don't you tell me what is going on here and how it involves my neice."

"Well Mr. Gotti"

"Don, if you please"

"Well Don Gotti, I never meant for anything like this to happen. Nothing intimate happened between your neice and I. That picture came from when I was dropping her off at work. My former girlfriend blew things way out of proportion and started the fight"

"I know that Mr. Hardy What I'm trying to find out is why you would be seen with my neice when you have a woman"

"Well I wanted to end the relationship with Beth but I was never at home to do it and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Well Mr. Hardy do you see now the consequences of your actions now?"

"Yes I do sir. And again let me say that I'm truly very sorry Don Gotti"

"So let me ask you something son, how is the young lady that's in the hospital?"

"She has a broken nose, broken orbital bone and a few broken ribs. No internal bleeding so she's gonna be fine. I told her that it was over between us. I know that it's not the best way to end a relationship, but better now than later." Jeff said smiling an uneasy smile and looking over at Savannah. Savannah hadn't even looked at him since he had gotten in the car.

"Well Mr. Hardy I would say that you owe my neice an apology."

Jeff got down on his knees in front of Savannah

"Savannah look at me…look at me please" he said as he took her hand into his.

She turned her head and her angry blue eyes met his pleading green ones

"Savannah, I'm so sorry. I should have told you from the beginning about everything. This is all my fault. Please forgive me"

Her uncle said something to her in Italian and she nodded.

"Jeff I really don't want anything to do with you. You really fucked up and I hope you know that. As a sign of forgiveness, my uncle has invited you to have dinner with his family at his house. You will go to that dinner and a sign of respect and then after that...I don't ever want to see you again. Am I understood Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes" Jeff said as he got off his knees and went back to his seat. Savannah and her uncle talked in Italian for the rest of the ride. Their conversation consisted of something like this:

"Uncle John I really care about him, but now I don't know if I can trust him."

"Princess, I know that you care for this boy, but you need to think about what you want. I'm always going to be there for you. But if being with this boy means that you are going to be in fights every week then I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I understand uncle what do you think I should do?"

"I think that you could give him a second chance princess and if he messes up again, then I'll just have to break his kneecaps then right" He said laughing

"Yea I guess you're right" She said laughing "I'll talk to him after dinner. And I don't want any of your body-guards following us Ok"

"Yes princess"

"You promise uncle John?"

"Yes princess I promise. Now your birthday present is at my house I'll give it to you before we eat ok?"  
"Uncle John you didn't have to"

"Yes I did, you're my little Mafia princess you deserve the best. It's such a shame that you let your pride get in the way."

"Well thank you Uncle John"

"No problem princess"

Their conversation ended just as the pulled up to the house.

 Chapter 11 

"RIMA" John Yelled as he walked in the house "We are having 2 more guests for dinner"

"John god in heaven above how many more people are coming?"  
"Rima I promise this is it ok?"  
"Well who are these other people?"  
"Savannah and a wrestler named Jeff Hardy"

"My princess is here?"  
"Yes Rima Savannah's here"

Rima came running out and Savannah a big hug.

"Hi Aunt Rima how are you?"

"Oh my little princess I've missed you so much" Just then three huge dog ran in front of Jeff and started snarling and barking. Jeff just stood there, he didn't know what to do.

"Brutus, Cesar, Dameion HEEL!" Savannah yelled. The dogs immediately sat down and looked at Savannah.

"I apologize Jeff, they are attack dogs. They are meant to rip a man's face off."

"Princess who's this" Rima said pointing to Jeff

"Oh Aunt Rima this is Jeff Hardy, Jeff this is Aunt Rima."

"Princess why don't you give Jeff a tour of the grounds?" John said

"Ok Uncle John. Jeff, Follow me please" Savannah said as she walked past him without a second glance.

"Don't worry Mr. Hardy" John said putting an arm around him "She'll forgive you, I guarantee it"

"Thank you Don Gotti." Jeff said as he followed Savannah out the door, followed closely by the 3 guard dogs.

"Here is the pool house, the koi pond, the grape and olive gardens and this used to be my house. I loved it because it was separate from the compound. Do you want to see the inside?"

"I would love to"

"Very good follow me." Savannah parked the golf cart and opened the door to her old house. She turned on the lights and turned off the alarm. When the lights turned on, Jeff Saw the most beautiful house he wad ever seen. It must have been at least 6 times bigger than his house in North Carolina. The kitchen was twice as big as her whole apartment that she had now. He couldn't understand why she would leave all this to move to the ghetto of Providence.

"On the first floor is the kitchen, dining room and living room. Follow me to the second floor." Jeff followed Savannah up the stairs. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. To top it all off, she was stunningly beautiful when she was angry. He secretly was kind of happy that she beat the hell out of Beth. He was happy because Savannah had proven herself a strong, and self-reliant woman in his eyes.

"Up here on the second floor is the guest floor. Guest bedroom to your left and guest bathroom to your right." She smiled when she remember the nights that She and Paris had wild parties here. "Paris and I had some good times here, I miss those days. Come up here to the third floor." She said as she went up a third flight of stairs

"This was my floor. I have everything that means something to me in this room. This is my bathroom. My favorite part about it is the huge tub. I remember sitting in the tub for hours at a time. And this is my bedroom. A lot of the things you see in this room were imported from either China or India."

In the room he saw a huge statue like the one at Savannah's apartment. It was a dragon, but it was at least 9 feet tall and there was a huge Buddha statue with what looked like hundreds of bamboo shoots in his lap.

"Why don't you follow me to the balcony Jeff" Savannah said opening a set of glass doors that were in her room. They went out on the balcony and she sat down at the stone table that was out there and lit up a cigarette.

"Jeff, why don't you sit and join me" she said motioning to the seat next to her. "I bet you're wondering why I gave all this up to work 4 jobs and live in the ghetto right?"

"You know I am. Tell me."

"I gave it all up because I didn't want to be seen as a woman that can't handle her own. I didn't want to be seen as a Mafia princess that never had to work a day in her life and lived off of her uncle's credit card."

"That's very admirable Savannah but…"

"I'm not finished Jeff. When I was 18 years old my uncle sent me to Italy to do some business with our contacts over there. When I got there I found out that a trusted family contact had sold us out to the local police. I had to make a very difficult decision that night. And that night is one I'll never forget. That night I killed a man." Savannah said with tears in her eyes "I called my uncle and told him that night that I didn't want to live my life like this. I wanted to make something of myself. My uncle supported me. I guess because he knew I would always come back. What do you think I should do Jeff?"

"Savannah you should do what is going to make you happy. If it means that you want to work 4 jobs and go to school then so be it. If you think that you'll be happy here knowing that you'll always be protected here and have a secure life then do that. If I were you…"

Savanna jumped on Jeff's lap and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with all she had and then some. He stood up while holding her and brought her back into her bedroom and laid her on the bed, never once breaking the connection they had. He kissed her with a passion that he hadn't felt in years. He slowly broke the kiss and removed his shirt. She traced the outline of his rippling muscle and drew him closer to her. While she kissed him, she slowly made her way to his belt buckle. Jeff groaned with pleasure as he felt her hands move. She slowly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, when he stopped.

"Savannah are you sure you want to do this? I don't want force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Jeff if I didn't want this I wouldn't have started it."

Jeff kissed her again as she slowly reached down to unbutton her pants. She slid them off and watched as Jeff got up and removed his pants. When he got back on the bed he just looked at her. His eyes gazed upon the lush curve of her bottom, the sleek length of her legs, the dark , moist center of her desire. His heart slammed against his chest, and his muscles contracted painfully as he denied himself what he wanted most. He wanted to plunge himself deep inside her, to steak his claim, to take her as his own. But he didn't, he laid down and didn't move

"Jeff, don't worry, I want this just as much as you do." Savannah said leaning in to kiss him as she got on top of him. She took him inside her both slowly and completely. He held his breath, groaning deep in his throat as she moved. He had forgotten that he could feel this way. As she moved back and forth, they both groaned in pleasure grabbing each other as they climaxed together. She collapsed against his chest, listening to his heavy, ragged breathing. As she laid beside him, the intercom next to bed buzzed

"Princess?"

"Yes uncle John?"

"Dinner is almost ready so why don't you come back to the house and I'll give you your present ok princess?"

"Yes Uncle John I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Thanks princess."

She turned to Jeff to find him gazing right into her eyes. She looked right back at him and gave him a kiss.

"We've gotta get back to the main compound. Uncle John has a surprise for me." She said to Jeff as she got dressed.

"Savannah?"

"Yes Jeff"

"I really care about you"

"I know you do Jeff"

"Will you forgive me for everything?"  
"Yes Jeff I'll forgive you" she said giving him a huge kiss

They left the house, got into the golf cart and drove back to the main compound.

 Chapter 12 

"So princess do you want your present now or later?" John asked Savannah

"I would like it now please" She said clapping her hands like a little girl

"Ok princess, but there is one condition"

"Ok what is it Uncle John?"  
"I want you to think about moving back to the compound. I want you to move back because I'll know that you'll be safe"

"I'll think about it Uncle John"

"Ok princess here you go" John said handing her a little box

Savannah shook the box "Is it a ring?" she slowly opened the box "Keys…keys are good. What are they to?"

John just smiled.

"Why don't you press the alarm baby" Jeff said putting his arms around her waist. Savannah pressed the alarm and she heard a chirp behind her. She turned her head and saw a car behind her. She walked up to it and started jumping up and down like a little kid. It was a car that she had always wanted. It was a 1969 Shelby GT 500 Mustang. It was gray with a thick black stripe up the middle. The rims were '22 and chrome. She opened the door and got inside. The interior was black leather, with white dragons embroidered on the seats. It had GPS, a 6 CD changer, an adapter for her iPod, and the best thing ever created in the car world…nitrous. She started up the car and it purred like a kitten. She popped the hood and got out to check it out. Most of the engine parts were chrome. She ran over to her Uncle

"Uncle John! Thank you so much! I'll never forget this ever. Can I take her for a ride before dinner? Please?"

"Ok princess but make it fast ok?"  
"Ok I will thank you so much Uncle John! Jeff do you want to come?"

"I would love to baby" He said picking her up and taking her over to the car. Savannah got in the car and Jeff followed suit. She slowly drove away and waved to her uncle. Once she was out of the compound gate she turned to Jeff

"Ready for a real ride?" She said smiling devilishly at him

"Yea ok well let me buckle my belt and say a prayer." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Savannah turned the corner and slammed on the gas. The car kicked into gear and Jeff and Savannah were slammed back into their seats. Savannah started driving down the hill when she looked at Jeff

"So you wanna see what this baby can really do?"

"Do I have a choice" Jeff said under his breath

"I heard that and no you don't"

Savannah made her was down to the city basin…where she used to race back in the day.

"Ok Jeff let's see what this baby can really do. Hold on Jeff"

Jeff tightened his death grip on dashboard and closed his eyes. Savannah slammed the car into 6th gear "Here we go" She yelled as she pressed the button and the car revved and flew down the basin.

"Jeff open your eyes look!" She yelled

Jeff opened his eyes and literally saw the world flying by him.  
"Savvy how fast are we going?"  
"You want me to tell you the truth Jeff?"

"Yea"

"230 no wait 250 WHOOOO this fucking rocks! This is the best day of my life!"  
Just then her cell phone rang, it was her uncle

"Hi Uncle John what's up?"

"Not to much princess time for dinner"

"Ok I'll be right there. Well Jeff your prayers have been answered it's time to go back to the compound"

"Oh thank god" Jeff said under his breath.

They drove back to the compound and went inside. This time Jeff had time to look at the house instead of worrying if Savannah would forgive him. The house was impressive. As Savannah walked past him, he saw a huge fountain in the main hallway. It must have been 12 feet tall. The hallway was white with gold tile floors. He followed Savannah through what was the living room. He saw a huge leather couch set and the biggest TV he had ever seen. He also saw a gargantuan fish tank. He looked inside and saw that there were a variety of fish, one of which caught his attention. It was a shark, it looked like a tiger shark, but smaller.  
"Savvy?"

"Huh?" She asked as she walked into the dining room.

"What kind of fish is this?" He asked pointing to the fish

"Oh that a miniature tiger shark. They are very rare. I think there's only like 200 in the whole world. Now come on its time for dinner."

He walked over to where Savannah was and was taken back at the sight for the room. It was a large room, filled with artwork and statues. The table before him must have been 9 feet long and was covered in the finest china, silver and crystal. The food looked to good to eat, he noticed as he took a seat next to Savannah. There was a variety to fruit and vegetables. In the center of the table were a huge swordfish, a whole pig and a large bowl of meatballs.

"Carmine, John junior, Andino!" Her Aunt yelled "_Mangia _"

John took his seat at the head of the table and Savannah was right next to him.

"Oh I almost forgot about our other guest" John said. "Princess would you mind going to go get him. He's in the cigar room."

"Sure Uncle John" Savannah said as she got up and left the table

"So Mr. Hardy I've noticed that Savannah is being much nicer to you now. Is there and particular reason?"

"Well Don Gotti I guess that you could say we kissed and made up" He said smiling

"Well that's good Mr. Hardy but let me remind you of one thing. I'm sure by now you know how much power I have."

"Yes Don I do"

"Then I have no reason to reason to remind you that my princess means the world to me."

"Yes Don."

"And that I would do anything to keep my princess happy. And if anyone were to make her unhappy, then I would make them VERY unhappy"

"Yes Don I understand completely"

"Good I'm glad we understand each other Mr. Hardy. Oh look here's our other guest of honor." He said as he saw Savannah enter the room. Jeff's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he saw the other guest.

"Welcome and _salud_ Mr. McMahon. I hope you found everything to your liking"

"Yes Don Gotti. Everything is wonderful thank you" He said taking his seat next to John.

"Hello Mr. McMahon" Jeff said

"Oh hello Jeff what are you doing here?"

"Oh I… ummm" he said as he looked at Savannah

"Oh Mr. Hardy's ex-girlfriend and my neice had a slight confrontation earlier today."

"Oh I see" Mr. McMahon said as he looked at Jeff and Savannah

"BOYS" Rima yelled "Stop throwing food."

"Sorry mama" The boys said in unison

"Well what are we waiting for? _Mangia_ everyone" John said

Everyone started digging in and eating quietly.

 Chapter 13 

"So Mr. McMahon, to what to we owe this pleasure?" Savannah asked taking a sip of her wine

"Well Ms. Gotti

"Oh please call me Savannah or Savvy either or."

"Well Savannah, I met your uncle a few years ago while I was on vacation in Italy. We try to get together once in a while to play golf or just to talk."

"Yes princess. _Senor_ McMahon and I have been friends for a while. Every time wrestling is in town, he stops by and every time I'm out near him. I stop by."

"That's nice. Aunt Rima the fish is fabulous!"

"Why thank you princess"

"Savannah could I ask you a question?" Jeff asked

"Sure"

"Let's say that you didn't want to go to med school what would you want to be?"

"Well I don't know Jeff" She said "I guess maybe I'd like to do something with music. Maybe produce or compose."

"How about singing princess?" John said

"I love when you sing to me cousin Savvy" Andino said.

"Well then it's settled, princess you will sing to our guests after dinner."

"But Uncle John…"

John yelled at her in Italian and Savannah shut her mouth

"Jeff I'm sorry"

"Its ok Baby I love hearing you sing. Maybe you and I could jam together."

"That would be nice Jeff."

After dinner, Savannah helped her aunt clean up.  
"Aunt Rima…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure princess."

"How did you know that Uncle John was the one?"

"To tell you the truth princess, at first I didn't even like your uncle."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought he was a horrible man at first. Then I guess he could say he kind of grew on me."

"Really?"

"Yes princess. So keep your eyes open dear. You never know who will surprise you."

"Thanks Aunt Rima. Do you know what day it is?"

"Um Tuesday I think."

Savannah looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 8

"Oh my god! I'm gonna miss it" she said running into the living room like a bat out of hell. Jeff, Mr. McMahon and her uncle were inside the smoking room when they saw Savannah run by

"I wonder what she's doing" Jeff said poking his head out of the door way and seeing her slide and turn the corner in the most comical fashion.

"Oh she's probably running to the living room to go watch that _stupidio_ television show of hers."

"What show" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Oh that show with the plastic surgeons and the man who cuts lines in peoples faces…"

"Oh Nip/Tuck" Jeff said

"_Si Si_ that's the one."

"Would you all excuse me for one moment" Jeff said backing out of the room and running to where Savannah was.

"Hey babe what's…"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Savannah said not taking her eyes off the T.V "It's a new episode"

"So I guess you really…"

"SHHHH please!" she said not looking at him

Jeff sat down on the couch next to Savannah and started to watch the show. By the end of the show, Jeff was hooked.

"Oh my god Savvy, why did that guy do that to those people?"

"The carver?"

"The guy with the face."

"Yea that's the carver. He's been attacking people since last season. Last season he attacked Christian and Sean. I myself think that its Quentin, the new surgeon, but no one watches the show so no one knows what I'm talking about. I have the first 2 seasons on DVD if you want to watch them at my house."

"Yea that would be cool. Let's get outta here" Jeff said winking at her

"Well let's go say good-bye to my uncle. It would be rude not to." She said heading to the smoking room. When she walked in there was her uncle and Mr. McMahon sitting in huge leather chairs, laughing and drinking brandy.

"Hi Uncle John. I think I'm gonna head back home now. Ok?"

"Well princess have you thought about what I've said."

"I have uncle but I'm not really sure."

"Well princess what can I do to convince you."

"There's not to much you can do. It is hard working 4 jobs and going to school. But I am independent."  
"Princess you were independent when you were here. You always did your own thing. The only thing you did to be even partly non-independent was live on the grounds, which always made me feel safe."

"Uncle I promised you that I would think about it and I will…I promise."

"Ok princess."

"Good-bye Mr. McMahon it was nice to meet you" Savannah said outstretching a hand"

"I refuse a handshake from such a beautiful young lady, come here and give me an Italian good-bye" Mr. McMahon said getting out of his chair.

Savannah gave him a hug and a kiss on each cheek and Jeff shook his hand good-bye and John's as well

"Oh by the way Jeff" Mr. McMahon said "Don't forget you have rehearsal tomorrow morning and the pay-per-view tomorrow night. Don't be late…and bring Savannah if she would like."

"Oh I would like that very much Mr. McMahon thank you" Savannah said.

"Thank you sir, and I won't be late." Jeff said

Jeff and Savannah got into her car and went back to her house.

 Chapter 14 

"Wow Savannah this show is so cool I'm totally hooked" Jeff said looking at her

"I know right? I've always been into it. I guess you could say when I started watching it, I wanted to become a surgeon."

"You didn't always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Naw I always wanted to do something to do with music. I guess I knew that music wouldn't pay the bills so I picked something that I knew would always need people."

"Really?"

"Yea I have my drum set in the other room. I was a drummer forever. I feel like drumming is the best way to relieve stress."

"That's cool that's the way I feel about playing guitar."

"Well I have a guitar too…you don't wanna jam do you?"

"Yea Savannah I would love to."

Savannah went and got her drum set and put it together.

"Wow it's really out of tune. Why don't you play and I'll tune this up" She said

Jeff started to play and sing while Savannah tuned up her set.

"I'm not supposed to be scared of anything But I don't know where I am I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands How I feel I'm tryin hard to breath now but there's no air in my lungs. There's no one here to talk to and this pain inside is making me numb I try to hold this under control they can't help me Cause no one knows. Now I'm goin through changes, changes God I feel so frustrated lately When I get suffocated save me now I'm goin through changes, changes"

Savannah had finished tuning her set and joined in and started to sing and play

"I'm feeling wear and weary Walking through this world alone

Everything they say every word of it cuts me to the bone and I bleed

I got something to say But now I've got no where to turn

It feels like I've been buried underneath

All the weight of the world"

They finished the chorus together and Jeff looked at her

"What?" she said looking at him

"Savannah, do you know how wonderful you are?"

"Well no I don't Mr. Hardy will you please tell me again?" She said jokingly

"I'm being serious Savannah. I think you're the best thing that's happened to me"

"Oh come on Jeff I've known you for 2 days. You can't change a persons whole life in 2 days." She said smiling at him

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"How are you gonna take me somewhere? You don't have your car here"

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to let me drive your car."

"Yea right, fat chance"

"Fine you can drive but you have to trust me. Ok?"

"Ok fine, where are we going?"

Jeff took a piece of paper out of his pocket "Someplace called PPAC? Do you know of it?"  
"Oh yea I know where it is. I saw 3 doors down play there one time why are we going there?"

"I told you cutie…it's a surprise."

They got in Savannah's car and drove to the PPAC. Jeff made her close her eyes. She could hear people playing instruments but she couldn't recognize who was playing.

"Ok Savvy I want you to sing and play anything you want ok?" Jeff said sitting her down at a drum set on the stage of the PPAC.

"Well can I open my eyes yet?"  
"Yes you can so what are you gonna play?"

"Huh…I really don't know. For once I really don't know what to play. I usually always have a song on my mind."

"Well baby, sing and play whatever you want…but you do have to do both. And don't worry who's out there" He said looking out to the darkened audience. "If you want to I'll play with you."  
"Well do you know 'unholy confessions' by avenged sevenfold?"  
"No"

"Well do I have to play drums or can I play guitar?"  
"Well whatever you want Savvy."

"I'll play guitar. That song has a killer guitar riff in it. " She said putting the guitar strap over her shoulder. "The riff is in dropped D so I'm sorry if I mess it up. I usually don't play in dropped keys" She said smiling at Jeff

She started to play then stopped "Do you want me to sing the whole song?"

"No just a chorus if you want"

She started playing the intro Riff and began the chorus then stopped and looked at Jeff

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because it's fun now go play something we both know and I'll jam with you."

"Ok how about 'Mr. Jones'?"

"Naw I want something that will show off your talents as a drummer"

"Ok lemme think…do you want something hard and heavy or something mellow?"

"Whatever, just make sure I can play it"

"Um…ok how about 'think about you' by guns n' roses?"

"Can you sing?"

"Yea I think I can…can you measure up to slash?" she said laughing

"I'll try ok?"

"Ok lets go "

Savannah hit the cowbell and started singing while looking at Jeff

"I say baby you been looking real good You know that I remember when we met. It's funny how I felt so good you know it's a feeling I'll never forget. It was the best time I can remember and the loving that we shared. Loving that'll last forever I think about you All the time my heart says yes I think about you deep inside I love you the best I think about you, You know you're the one I want I think about you Darlin you know you're the one"

She kept playing and let Jeff sing. When they were done she saw someone walk on the stage. It was someone that she had never seen before.

"Savannah I'd like you to meet someone" Jeff said putting down his guitar "This is River Martin"

Savannah walked out from behind the set and shook his hand

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Martin

"Oh please call me River."  
"Savannah, River is the vice president of WWE recording." Jeff said

"Yes and let me tell you Savannah I'm very interested in doing some work with you. I've been in town for a few days looking at some of the local talent and searching for someone to record some things for the label"

"That's nice who else have you seen?"

"Well right now it's between you and a band called 'side project' although I have to say you blew me away tonight. When Jeff called me and said he had someone that he wanted me to see, I was kind of skeptical at first. But Savannah, you blew me away."

"Well thank you very much" Savannah said blushing.

"How long have you been playing"

"Which instrument?"

"All of them"

"Well I've played guitar since I was old enough to hold one, I started playing drums in middle school. Ya know looking to prove I could hang with the boys and that I wasn't a prissy girly-girl. I've been singing all my life"

"Well Savannah I want to record you singing the new entrance theme for the wrestler named 'Christian' would you be up to it?"

"Sure it couldn't hurt. It would get my voice out there right?"

"That's right Savvy" Jeff said smiling.

They all set a date that Savannah could go to Connecticut to record and the Jeff and Savannah left

"Jeff thank you so much. This really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you Savvy."

They went back to Savannah's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"You hungry?" Savannah asked

"A little what do you feel like?"

"I dunno pizza?"

"Yea totally." Jeff said smiling

Savannah ordered the pizza and sat back down when Jeff's cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Jeff…"

"What do you want Beth I'm busy" Jeff said bitterly

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Beth said in tears

"Beth I told you already I'm over it and you and all your bullshit. I don't want anything to do with you. Don't call me again"

"Is she going to be there the night of your event?"

"Yes _Savannah_ is why?"

"Oh just wondering well I'll let you go Jeff bye" Beth said and Jeff hung up the phone

"Was that Beth" Savannah asked while flipping the channels

"Yea it was. She asked if you were going to be there the night of the pay-per-view. It was kind of strange"

"Well there are strange people in the world" She said putting on a Ren and Stimpy cartoon

 Chapter 15 

Jeff and Savannah ate their pizza and watched cartoons together.

"So Jeff do you plan on spending the night tonight?"

"Well I would like to if it would be ok with you"

"That would be great Jeff, what time do you have to be at the arena tomorrow morning?"

"Um like 8 or 9 I can't remember"

"Well Jeff it's late, don't you think we should get to bed?"  
"Yea probably. I have to go back to the hotel to get my gear could you take me?" Jeff asked

"Yea no problem. Well I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" She said smiling and walking towards her bedroom with Jeff right on her heels.

The next morning Savannah woke up wrapped in Jeff's arms. She turned over to him and looked at his sleeping face

"Wake up sleepy-head" she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Good morning" he said in a sexy sleep filled voice "What time is it?"  
"It's just about 7, lets get up and get ready" she said

"Ok you can have the bathroom first." He said pulling the covers closer to his body

"Now Jeff you're not gonna fall back to sleep are you?"

"Maybe" he said smiling at her with his eyes closed.

"Well ok I guess" she said getting up. As she made her way to the bathroom she heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could this be?" she said aloud. She opened the door and Earl was on the other side.

"Earl Hi what's goin on?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"Savvy, do you know anyone that drives a black caddy with a New York tag?"

"Um no why?" she said looking confused

"Well your uncle wanted me to tighten security 'round here because of what happened to you last night I saw a black caddy circling the block. Just be careful ok baby girl?"

"No problem Earl I'm gonna be with Jeff all day I think and if not you're only a phone call away."

"Ok baby girl be safe."

"Bye Earl" she said closing the door.

"Who was that babe?" Jeff asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Oh that was Earl. He wanted to know if I knew anyone that drove a black caddy. I told him no."

"Oh ok well I'm ready to go when you are hun"

"Give me like 15 minutes and I'll be ready" she said walking into the bathroom "Unless you want to join me in a shower, then it'll take a while longer" she said smiling and Jeff followed her into the shower.

An hour later Savannah and Jeff were getting coffee and heading towards the arena. Savannah just happened to look in the side view mirror and saw a black caddy behind them. It had New York tags. She quickly picked up her phone and called Earl

"Hey Earl? Hey its Savvy you don't happen to know the tag number do you?"

"Yea hold on…its XJ472L"

"Earl that's the car that's behind me, I'm on my way to the dunk can you head down there and keep an eye out?"

"No problem Baby girl I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Thanks Earl, bye"

Savannah and Jeff arrived at the arena and walked inside

"No entry, superstars only" The guard said as he stopped Savannah

"No dude she's with me" Jeff said

"Sorry no entry"

"Well why don't you call Mr. McMahon she is his guest of honor

"That's right sir. My name is Savannah Gotti"

"Gotti? Oh well why didn't you say so come right in" The guard said opening the door

Jeff walked inside holding Savannah's hand in his. They walked into his dressing room

"Hi Jeff Hi Savannah" Matt and Amy said in unison

"Hi Well babe I gotta get ready why don't you go out to the arena and take a seat. I'm sure that someone is out there already."

"Ok Jeff, bye guys" She said walking out of the dressing room

"AWWWW my little bro's gotta girlfriend."  
"Shut up Matt" Jeff said changing his shirt

"Jeff how's Beth?" Amy asked

"I don't know I'm sure she's fine but I haven't talked to her since everything happened. But it's funny you mention her"

"Why?" Matt asked

"Well you know how Savvy has all her connections right?"

"Yea" Matt said

"Well one of her friends came to her house this morning and asked her about a car. And when we were driving here the same car was following us"

"Well Jeff It's probably the press or something. Somebody probably saw you go into Savannah's house and tipped off the press that's all" Amy said lacing up her shoes

"Well there's something that bothers me about the whole thing" Jeff said

"What?" asked Matt

"The car is from New York, I think it was Beth's brother."

"Why would Beth's brother be here?" Matt asked

"I don't know but I don't like it" Jeff said walking out of the dressing room

Jeff walked out to the ring and prepared for his match with Edge. He looked in the stands and saw all the press and then he saw Savannah and waved to her. He wrestled in his match and he won. Savannah was so excited that she stood up and clapped and cheered his name. After his match he went back out to the front and sat down next to Savannah.

"So what do you think Savvy?"

"It was great Jeff but doesn't it hurt?"

"Yea it does but I love it. I couldn't see my life without it."

"That's how I see myself with music" Savannah said smiling and watching the matches.

"Hey listen Savvy you wanna get outta here? I have a great idea"

"Sure" She said as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the arena

They walked around the block to the mall and went inside

"So Jeff what's your idea?" Savannah asked

"Well I figured that we could get some lunch and maybe, if you're a good girl, get you a new outfit to wear tonight."

"Really?" asked Savannah

"Yea but only if you're a good girl"

Savannah and Jeff ate lunch and talked for a while then went around to all the stores looking for an outfit for her to wear. They finally went to Hot Topic and when they walked in they saw Paris.

"Hey Savannah I haven't seen you in a while" "Hi Paris sorry I've been kind of busy, I'm gonna get a new outfit. Do you have anything in the back for your favorite best friend"

"Sure Savvy go on in the back" Paris said looking at Jeff

"Hi Jeff"   
"Hey Paris what's goin on?"  
"Oh not to much, ya know the norm"

"Well now I see that you don't have a problem talking to me"

"Naw I just see you as a regular guy now."

"Well that's good." Jeff said

"Hey Jeff could you come here?" Savannah yelled from the back of the store

"Sure hun"

Jeff walked to the back of the store and saw Savannah. She was dressed in a tight red corset and a short black skirt. She had on a pair of knee high stiletto boots, and she had her hair down. On her neck and wrists she had on spiked leather choker and bracelets.

"Wow Savannah you look amazing. You are so getting that outfit"

"Really do you like it?"

"Well duh I can barley contain myself when I look at you."

"Ok Jeff well lets get this and get outta here." She said smiling at him.

After a few hours it was time for the pay-per-view. Savannah took her seat in the front row, right where Jeff told her to sit and she watched the event. It was pretty cool, she was having fun and then Jeff came out. Savannah was on her feet so fast and cheering so loud. Jeff got on the top turnbuckle and scanned the crowd looking for Savannah. When he saw her, he flashed her a sexy grin and she waved back. Jeff won his match. At the end of the pay-per-view, someone came up to her.

"Excuse me are you Savannah Gotti?"  
"Yes I am who are you?"

"Oh my name is Artie Bradford. I'm a roadie with the WWE. Jeff Hardy told me to come out here and get you. I'll bring you back to his dressing room, follow me please." He said leading Savannah away

She got into Jeff's dressing room and saw Matt and Amy

"Oh hey guys, someone brought me back here."

"Oh yea Jeff is in the shower, He'll be right out. Amy and I gotta get going we'll see ya around." Matt said

"Ok bye guys." Savannah said taking a seat on the couch.

Jeff walked out of the shower and planted a huge kiss right on Savannah's lips

"Hey baby you look so good"

"Thanks Jeff. Hey listen I'm gonna go outside and smoke a ciggie ok?"

"Yea don't go to far I want to talk to you about something. Ok?"

"Sure Jeff I'll be right outside" she said smiling as she left the room

 Chapter 16 

Savannah walked out of the back door and into the underground parking lot next to the entrance. She was digging in her purse, looking for a lighter when someone tapped her on the shoulder

"Excuse me Miss?"

As she turned she **was instantly rocked by a blow to the face. **

**"Hello bitch!" the man snarled, and hit her again with a backhand to the side of her head. She cried out and tried to run back into the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around roughly. She felt something pop in her shoulder and her arm went numb.**

"Nobody fucks with my sister **you mouthy bitch. I'm here to teach you a lesson," he panted heavily, as he pounded his fist into her stomach. She doubled over, unable to draw a breath. She fell to the ground heavily as the man punched her again, and felt a sharp pain as he drove his foot into her side. He kicked her in the belly then dropped to his knees and started using his fists again. She tried to curl into a ball and protect herself but he was still able to land heavy blows. She had no idea how long it went on, but it seemed like an eternity.**

**Finally, he stood up and gave her one last savage kick, and spat on her.**

**"Nobody fucks with my family, next time I'll kill you. Stay away from Beth and Jeff" he said as he walked away**

**Savannah lay there bruised and bleeding, praying for someone to help her. She heard the door slam and heard the most beautiful voice**

**"Savannah baby where are you? Are you ready to go?" Jeff said**

**He looked all over the parking lot and saw Savannah lying on the ground. He dropped his bags and rushed over to her side**

**"Savannah? Baby? Oh my god! Baby stay with me" he said trying to cradle her "I'm gonna call someone right now. Please baby stay with me."**

**The EMTs were very carefully moving Savannah onto a backboard, and transferring her to a stretcher. Jeff insisted that he was coming to the hospital with her. Jeff had been horrified by Savannah's injuries, when he had seen her in the hotel, but seeing them in the cold light of the ambulance, and hearing the paramedics relay them to the hospital, was sickening. He held her hand, not even sure if she knew he was there. But he needed her to know she wasn't alone, that she was being cared for.**

**At the hospital, they refused to allow him into the trauma center. One of the administration clerks did ask him a number of questions so that Savannah could be admitted. He knew most of the details, because of their relationship, but others escaped him. And he also knew that he had to call her family. **

**He pulled out his cell phone. Luckily, he never deleted numbers, and he knew he had Savannah's uncle's number stored. Now, there was a lump in his throat as he dialed John's number.**

**"Mr. Gotti, I'm really sorry, but I have some bad news about Savannah. She's alive," Jeff hurried on, hearing the older man's intake of breath, "but she has been badly beaten."**

**"I'll be right there" John said**

**When John arrived at the hospital, an entourage of people surrounded him. Some Jeff had seen before, but most he had never seen. Jeff turned to the nurse at the station and told her that this was Savannah's uncle and asked her to page the doctor to speak to him. He then led John into the waiting room. John said hello to Mr. McMahon, who had been there as soon as he found out. John turned to Jeff,**

**"Jeff, give me a straight answer - how's Savannah doing?"**

**"They aren't telling us much, Mr. Gotti. We know they had to take her up for emergency surgery, she's here in intensive care and it's pretty serious. The doctor's been paged, hopefully he can tell you everything."**

**The doctor walked in, and then addressed himself to John. "Mr. Gotti, your neice is in a critical condition. We had to operate almost immediately she was brought in - she was bleeding internally from a ruptured spleen and an injury to one lung caused by a rib fracture. The lung was punctured, and she was bleeding into her chest cavity as well as her abdomen. We've had to remove her spleen altogether, which in itself always presents recovery problems due to lowered resistance to infection. We repaired the lung, and the damage to the chest wall. She has a very badly bruised kidney - we aren't sure if that's going to create problems later. If it does, we'll likely have to remove it surgically."**

**The dispassionate recitation of his niece's fearful injuries shook John badly, as it did the other men, but the doctor wasn't finished. "She also sustained a number of fractures - ribs, collarbone, wrist and orbital. These have been attended to. She had some severe lacerations to her face - we've had a plastic surgeon look at these, and he feels he can repair them with little or no scarring. She had a dislocated shoulder, which we have reduced. However the rotator cuff has suffered severe trauma, and we will have to repair that surgically, as soon as she is stable enough for further surgery. She suffered a massive concussion - the fact that she was even semi-conscious when the paramedics arrived is a miracle. We're watching closely for signs of brain injury, but so far there have been no signs of that."**

**"Dear God," Vince said softly. "Doctor, whatever you need, whatever personnel, go ahead. My company will pay for it." He turned to John. "Mr. Gotti, I am so sorry that this happened to your neice. We will meet all her medical care costs. And if there is anything else we can do the help, please let us know."**

**"You want to know what you can do to help?" the doctor addressed himself to Vince. "Ms. Gotti has received transfusions due to her injuries, and is still being treated with blood products. An appeal for blood donations would be appreciated - your company has the profile to get donors in."**

**John leaned in to speak to Vince, and then nodded to one of the people that followed him into the hospital. "Consider it done, Doctor. I'll make a public appeal as soon as we can arrange it, and we'll mention it on our upcoming televised events. It won't hurt having blood donations across the country either."**

**"Thank you. Mr. Gotti, your neice isn't conscious, but you can see her if you wish."**

**John didn't even think about it. "Take us to her," he said, indicating Jeff by his side.**

**"Mr. Gotti, its family only in intensive care."**

**"This man is as good as family to Savannah, and I know she'd want him there. He's coming," John spoke with the quiet authority of a man who was used to getting things his way. The doctor didn't argue, but led John and Jeff to Savannah's bedside.**

**Jeff was horrified. Savannah was hooked up to machines and IVs, and her face was swollen and caked with blood. John also paled at the sight of his neice. The intensive care nurse spoke with calm assurance. She was used to dealing with families who came in to find loved ones looking so unfamiliar. She explained the monitors and other devices, relating them to Savannah's condition. She drew chairs up on either side of the bed, and told them where she would be if they had any questions.**

**John reached out to gently stroke his niece's hand. "Princess, its uncle. I'm here, and so's Jeff. They're taking good care of you, princess, don't you worry about that." He looked over at Jeff. "There was one thing the doctor didn't say Jeff. Was she - did that bastard rape her?"**

**Jeff shook his head. "No, John. She was fully clothed when I found her. They tested anyway, it's standard procedure."**

**"Well thank Christ for small mercies. Listen, I gotta go and call Savannah's aunt, let her know the deal. Will you stay with her?"**

**"Of course. I've wanted to be with her all along, but they were insistent about it only being family."**

**"Shit Jeff, you are family. I'll make sure they let you stay as long as you want. You gonna be in bind with work?"**

**"No. Jim and Vince have already given me leave to stay with her until she's more stable."**

** Chapter 17 **

**Vince McMahon's appeal for blood donors in Rhode Island had met with unprecedented reaction, and donors in the thousands turned out to give blood. Appeals on Raw and Smackdown produced similar results across the country. **

**It was John and Jeff who stayed with her. The intensive care nurse encouraged them to talk to her, as it was assumed that even comatose patients responded to familiar voices. John spoke of past good times and plans for the future with his company. Jeff told her stories about the roster, made jokes and reminded her how much he loved her.** **It was almost five days after the attack when Savannah finally regained consciousness enough to speak lucidly. There had been moments when she had awakened and recognized her uncle or Jeff, but then had slipped back into unconsciousness. But now, she was awake and, as the doctor put it, oriented as to time and place.** **Savannah continued to improve, very slowly. The bruising on her kidney was improving, and she was strong enough a few days later to have the surgery to repair her torn rotator cuff. The plastic surgeon also had his time in the operating room, very carefully doing the final work on the lacerations to Savannah's face.**

**"Princess I think that it's time that you move back to the compound. Everyone would feel much safer if you did that."**

**"Uncle I really don't want to…"**

**"Princess it's really important to me. Even Jeff wants it. Right Jeff" John said as he looked at Jeff suggestively**

**"You do Jeff" Savannah asked looking at him**

**"Yes baby I do. I would be safer for you." Jeff said half heatedly**

**"Princess I'm going to take Jeff in the hallway and talk some business ok?"   
"Sure uncle. Jeff come back soon ok?"**

**"No problem Savvy."**

**John took Jeff out into the hallway**

**"I noticed that you were less than eager to tell her to move back. May I ask why?"**

**"Well Mr. Gotti. I was going to ask Savannah to move into my home with me in North Carolina the night that all this happened. I haven't asked her yet because I wanted her to focus on getting better"**

**"I do apologize Jeff, but you know as well as I do that Savannah needs to be home. You can come and visit anytime you want ok?"  
"Yes sir I understand" Jeff said solemnly**

**Jeff walked back into her room and sat down next to her**

**"Jeff wasn't there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"Yea…I'm gonna have to be getting back on the road in a few days. Which means I'm gonna have to leave."**

**"Oh" Savannah said looking down**

**"I promise to always make time for you. Hey maybe after you get better, you could come on the road with me. But you have to get better first ok?"**

**"Ok Jeff"**

**As Savannah began to get stronger, she started to rebuild her body to its former state. She had worked with her doctors all the way, giving her gentle exercise routines to keep toned and then gradually moving to rebuild her wasted muscle mass.**

**One thing that surprised Savannah was that she had lost her powerful singing voice. She noticed it when she went to church one Sunday with her uncle, and familiar hymns no longer came as effortlessly. Her doctors explained that it was because of the punctured lung, and bruising to her diaphragm. Their suggested solution was singing lessons. So Savannah went to a singing teacher, and worked to rebuild her singing muscles.**

**She had enjoyed the lessons, her teacher had always used modern music to teach, finding that people responded better to their current music and were more likely to practice. Savannah had been horrified at the difficulty she had in even singing scales, and projecting her voice. Fortunately she could take lessons almost every day, and it did fill in her time. **

**Eventually, she began to rediscover her voice and strengthen it. She began haunting music stores, looking for sheet music to practice with. Her singing teacher had added a small recording studio to her office, and encouraged her students to record special songs onto CDs as gifts. She had decided to record something for Jeff, but a song for Jeff was hard to decide on.**

**She had been in a music store one day and heard the last few lines of a song that sounded perfect. She had searched out the sheet music, and read through the lyrics, and suddenly was not sure. It was a sweet love song, about saying goodbye. She took the music anyway, because it didn't hurt to have new songs to learn.**

**Savannah's voice still wasn't as strong as it had been, but she put her heart into it:**

**Time, sometimes the time just slips away,** **And you're left with yesterday.** **Left with the memories** **, I'll always think of you and smile.** **And be happy for the time** **I had you with me.** **Though we go our separate ways** **I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made**  
**Please remember, please remember** **I was there for you **  
**and you were there for me.** **Please remember, our time together.** **The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free.** **Please remember, please remember me**

**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say** **And it's sad to walk away with just the memories.** **Who's to know what might have been.** **We leave behind a life and time We'll never know again**  
**Please remember, please remember** **I was there for you **  
**and you were there for me.** **And remember, please remember me.**  
**Please remember, please remember** **I was there for you **  
**And you were there for me** **Please remember, our time together** **When time was yours and mine and we were wild and free.** **Then remember, please remember me.**  
**And how we laughed and how we smiled** **And how this world was yours and mine.** **And now my dream was out of reach** **I stood by you, you stood by me.** **We took each day and made it shine.** **We wrote our names across the sky**  
**We ran so fast, we ran so free.** **And I had you and you had me**  
**Please remember, please remember**

 Chapter 18 

Savannah called Jeff one night after she recorded the song

"Hi Jeff"

"Hey Savvy how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. Hey where are you? I have something to give you"

"I'm at the hotel. Do you wanna come by?"

"Yea sure I'll be there in like 20 minutes Ok?"

"No problem baby see you then"

"Ok bye"

Savannah hung up her phone and sat on her bed. Tomorrow she would be moving to her uncles' house and Jeff would be leaving. She was really sad but she knew that it would be the best thing for her. She gathered up her stuff, got in her car and prepared to say good-bye to the first man that she had love in her life. She arrived at the hotel and walked into the lobby. She looked around and saw Jeff sitting at the bar. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes

"Guess who?" She said playfully

"Could that be the love of my life?" Jeff said taking her hands off his eyes and gave her a big kiss

"What did you just call me?"  
"Well you're the love of my life Savvy. You know that right?"

"Well I guess now I do" She smiling half heartedly "Well here you go Jeff. I made this for you." She said handing him the CD.

"Thanks Savvy this means a lot."

"Jeff I just want you to promise me one thing ok?"

"Sure Savvy anything"

"I'm about to say something that's going to hurt us both. I want you to promise that you won't say anything and just let me finish it and get it all out ok?"

All the color drained from Jeff's face. The only thing he could do was nod

"Jeff, first and foremost I want you to know that I really care about you. You're unlike anyone I've ever met in my life. Right now we both have a lot going on in our lives right now. I know that this is the right thing to do even if you don't think so." She said looking into his sad eyes

"But Savvy…"

"No please let me finish" She said with tears in her eyes "At this point in your life, you don't need any extra stress in your life. I feel that I would be an extra burden on you. I don't want you to have to worry about me and what I'm going through. I know that you don't want to hear what I'm saying, but I think that it's best for both of us. I know that if we're meant to be that you'll come back to me when we're both ready"

"Savannah please stop, we can work through it…"

"Jeff I'm sorry good-bye" she said kissing him on the forehead and running out of the hotel. Jeff tried to catch her but by the time he made it outside, she was gone. Her went back to his hotel room and called her house, with no answer. He called her cell phone, but she had turned it off. He decided that he would go to her house and prove to her that they could work through it. He jumped in his car and went to her house. When he got there, he didn't see Savannah's car, but he did see a large moving truck. He walked up to one of the movers

"Where's Savannah?"  
"Who?" The mover said.

"The woman that lives here"

"Dude I dunno I only move furniture."

"Well can I have the address?" Jeff asked

"Dude I know who you are, you're the Jeff Hardy! Oh man my kid loves you!"  
"Yea thanks listen if I give you an autograph will you give me the address?"

"Yea sure dude."

Jeff wrote out an autograph and the mover gave him the address. Jeff got into his car and got on his cell phone

"Hey Matt?"

"Hey where are you dude?"

"I'm driving to Savannah's" Jeff said as he started to explain the whole story.

"Jeff I don't know what you want me to do we leave tomorrow."

"Matt make up a story so I can stay."

"Dude I can't do that. My advice is just to let Savannah alone for a while and just let her do her own thing and you do the same. If she wants you back, she'll come back to you. I would go and say good-bye to her and then leave."

"Matt I don't know if I can leave her behind."

"Dude you have no choice. It's her or your career…you choose"

With that, Jeff hung up the phone. When he finally arrived at the address, he recognized the house as her uncle's. When he pulled his car up to the gate, the intercom buzzed

"Yes?"

"Hi My name is Jeff Hardy. I'm here to see Savannah Gotti."

"Do you have an appointment?" the voice asked

"No I don't but she'll want to see me. Please let me in."

"One moment please." The voice said. After what seemed like an eternity the voice came back

"Ms. Gotti says that she does not wish to see you sir"

"No please you don't understand please let me in  
"I'm sorry sir" the voice said I can't do that.

"Please ask her one more time please I'm begging you."

"One moment please." The voice said "MR. Gotti will see you in the pool house. Please drive up to the main house and someone will drive you to the pool house"

"Thank you" Jeff said as he sped past the open gates. When he arrived at the main house, he was frisked and put on the back of a golf cart and whisked away to the pool house. Jeff followed two bodyguards into the pool house. He looked over to the house that was Savannah's and saw that the lights were on.

"Mr. Hardy, please join me" John said as he motioned for Jeff to sit across from him at the bar in the pool house "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yea can I have a Jack and coke please" he said shaking John's hand "Please Mr. Gotti… Don Gotti"

"You can call me John now. You saved my little princesses life I am eternally in your debt."

"John please I need to see her."

"I'm sorry Jeff but that is the one thing I can not do. She has requested not to see you." John said handing the drink to Jeff  
"John you don't understand…"

"No Jeff I do understand. Doing what she did tonight broke her heart. I know you care about her like she cares for you but right now I think you should just leave things along. She just needs some time for herself. She thinks that you should focus on you and not her."

"But John I don't want to do that I want to be with her"

"Jeff I'm sorry."

"Please John, just let me go over there on my own. I won't tell her that you had anything to do with it. Please John."

"Well if I don't see you go, I can't stop you" John said as he turned his back and so did the bodyguards. Jeff dropped the drink and sprinted towards Savannah's house. Hot on his heels were Brutus, Cesar, and Dameion, trying to chase him down. The dogs' barking grabbed Savannah's attention. She got off of the couch and looked out her window. She saw Jeff Running toward the house, with the dogs right behind him.

"Savannah! Please open the door!" Jeff yelled

Savannah opened the door and Jeff ran inside and dove over the couch. When the dogs saw Savannah, they immediately halted, and sat down.

"Boys get in here" she said to the dogs. They went into the house, growled at Jeff and walked over to their beds and laid down.

"Jeff, what are you doing here? How did you get past the gates?"

"Well…I…needed to…see you" Jeff said while trying to catch his breath.

"Jeff I told you everything I had to say to you. Now please leave."

"Savannah please stop and listen to me…" Jeff said grabbing her hand

"Jeff stop, just leave" she said

"Savannah I'm not leaving until I talk to you"

Savannah yelled something in Chinese and Malachi flew into the room and perched on her shoulder

"Jeff please don't make me…"

"Savannah you wouldn't…"

Savannah just looked at him

"Savannah please just hear me out and then I'll leave ok?"

"Yes" she said as Malachi hissed at Jeff. Savannah took Malachi off of her shoulder and set him on his perch and sat down next to Jeff on the couch

"Savannah please don't do this. You are the best thing in my life right now."

"Jeff how can I be the best thing in your life when you've only known me for 3 days."

"Savannah please don't do this. Do you know what I really wanted to talk to you about the night you got hurt?"

"No"

"Savvy I was going to ask you to move into my house with me. In North Carolina." Jeff said holding her hand

"Jeff that ridiculous." Savannah said pulling her hand away from his "I can't leave my family"

"Why can't you be part of my family Savvy? I want to share everything with you, please."

"Jeff I'm sorry I think that it's time for you to leave"

"No please Savannah…"

"Jeff please leave…Brutus, Cesar, Dameion please escort Jeff out of my house" Savannah said to the dogs. When the dogs heard Savannah talk they were up and out of their bed in 2 seconds flat. They were cornering Jeff toward the door.  
"Savannah please don't do this. Don't you want to be with a man who loves you with all he has?"

"I'm sorry Jeff" Savannah said walking up the stairs. The dogs started to snarl and bark and Jeff walked out of the house. But before he left, he left a small box and a card on her counter. Jeff walked back to the golf cart and the bodyguards drove him back to his car. He drove back to the hotel, went into his room and sat on his bed. When Matt walked in, Jeff didn't even notice.

"Jeff…Hello anyone home" Matt said waving a hand in front of his face

"Dude, I'm not in the mood. Please stop."

"Jeff what's wrong?"

"Savannah told me to leave her house. I don't know what to do." Jeff said putting his hear in his hands

"I wish I could give you some advice"

"Forget it I gotta go dye my hair." Jeff said walking into the

bathroom and locking the door.

 Chapter 19 

The next morning, Savannah got up and went downstairs to her kitchen. She was making coffee and making herself some breakfast. She took it all and sat down on the couch. She was surfing the net when she heard Malachi screech. She turned around to see Malachi pecking at something on her counter. She got up and walked over to Malachi and he trilled and jumped on her shoulder as she picked up the small box on the counter she saw there was a card attached to it. She noticed that it was Jeff's handwriting and set the box back down again. She put Malachi back on his perch and picked up her phone.

"Hey Paris?"

"Hey Savvy what's up?"

"Are you busy today?" Savannah asked while feeding her animals.

"Um no I have the day off why?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get together today"

"Yea Savvy I would love to. Where are you?"

"I'm at the mansion"

"Oh…" Paris said "And where's Jeff?"

"He's at the airport, he's leaving today." Savannah said holding back tears

"I'll be right there Sweetie" Paris said hanging up her phone

Savannah hung up her phone and sat on the couch and cried. Malachi flew over to her and landed on her leg. He nuzzled up to her and she petted him. "Do you want to go outside Malachi?" she said

Malachi trilled and jumped up and down on her knee. She took Malachi outside and let him fly around as she waited for Paris to show up.

Meanwhile

"Jeff listen there's nothing you can do. You just gotta let Savannah do her own thing. I'm sure she'll call you and if not, you can always call her." Matt said as he picked his bags out of the baggage claim carousel.

"Dude…I'm so messed up I don't even know what city we're in. I just don't get why she would do this"

"Jeff first we're in Chicago. And second she did it so you could focus on your career. She did it because she cares about you. So Jeff I think that you should do your own thing and I'm sure things will work out"

"Yea I guess your right" Jeff said as he grabbed his bags. "Dude let's go get a drink I really need one"

"Paris I'm so upset. I keep second-guessing myself. Did I do the right thing?" Savannah asked Paris as they sat at a local café."

"Sweetie, you gotta trust your judgement. If you think that it's the right thing then it probably is."

"Yea. Hey look what he left on my counter" Savannah said putting the small box and the card on the table.  
"Why didn't you open it yet?" Paris asked

"I don't know, I just can't bring myself to open it. I wonder what's inside"

"Well how about I open it" Paris asked

"Yea go ahead. I'm sure it's like a tongue ring or something" Savannah said sipping her coffee

Paris opened the card and began to read it out loud

"Savannah:

I know what you are trying to do. Just because I know what you're doing doesn't mean I have to understand it or like it. The last time we were together I was inspired to write. So I wrote something for you:

You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher--You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence---  
In my existence...Believe...I do  
In our existence...I live...for you.

I guess what I'm saying to you isn't good-bye. I'm saying see-ya. I promise I'll call you everyday. I love you Savvy. I hope you like what I gave you. I hope that you wear it everyday, and I hope that I'll get to see you soon

I'll love you forever

Jeff"

Savannah had tears in her eyes when Paris finished reading her the card

"Wow Savannah" Paris said with a shocked look on her face "I really think that you should open the box now" She said handing the box to Savannah

"Paris I don't…" Savannah said looking at the box

"Sweetie…you owe it to him." Paris said

Savannah began opening the box "Oh my god…" She said

"What is it?" Paris asked as she grabbed the box form Savannah's hand "Oh my god…"

Savannah took the box back and stared at it. Inside the box was a ring. It was a gold claddagh ring with a black pear in the shape of a heart. She picked up the ring and inside the band was an inscription that read 'Jeff loves Savannah' She put it on her ring finger on her left hand and stared at it.

"Savannah…it's beautiful. I think you should call him"

"Yea I think so too" Savannah picked up her phone and called Jeff. The phone rang and rang and went to his voice mail. She hung up and called again. This time his phone was off, and she hung up the phone.   
"He's not answering, I guess he's busy" Savannah said

RING RING

"Are you gonna answer that" Matt asked.

"No I'm really upset and I can only focus on one thing at a time" Jeff said turning his phone off and talking with Matt about their match that night.

"So Savannah how about we drown your sorrows in a day full of shopping?" Paris said

"I don't have any money" Savannah said sipping her coffee

"I'm sure that your uncle will give you the AMEX black"

"Paris…I don't know."

"The AMEX has no limit" Paris said holding Savannah's cell phone in front of her face

"Well I could use some new clothes" Savannah said taking the phone and calling her uncle.

 Chapter 20 

Savannah walked into her house loaded up with bags.

"Where a man when you need one" she said out loud as she collapsed on the couch. Just then her cell phone rang "Oh if it's important they'll call back" she said ignoring it and walking upstairs and drawing a hot bath.

"Hey baby it's me," Jeff said into the phone "I just wanted to call you and say hi and that I miss you and that I'm thinking about you everyday. I hope you like the present I gave you. I really miss you Savvy. Well I have to go I hope I hear from you later. You can call me anytime. If I don't answer just leave me a message and I'll call you back. I love you baby…bye"

Savannah got out of the bathtub and walked into her room and got dressed. She was going to Club Hell with some friends. She needed to forget about the pain she felt. She walked out on her porch and saw one of her uncle's bodyguards walking towards the house.

"Hi Bruno" Savannah yelled

"Hello Miss Savannah. Listen I'm gonna need you to come downstairs for a second ok?"

"Sure Bruno hold on" She said

She walked downstairs and opened her door

"Miss Savannah have you used your phone at all today?"

"um yea but just to call Jeff and here. It rang about an hour ago why?"

"Well we think that someone's tapped all the phones. So we need to destroy all the phones and get new ones"

"Ok well can I keep my numbers?"

"No Miss Savannah I'm sorry"

"Why not?" She asked

"I'm not sure but it's your uncle's orders" Bruno said handing her a piece of paper with her new number and a brand new cell phone

"Bruno can you give me like 10 minutes to make some phone calls? I need to tell people the new numbers."

"I guess but don't tell your uncle OK?"

"Thanks Bruno I owe ya" She said smiling and picking up her phone

"Hey Paris it's me Something's happened so here the new number" she said and repeated the number. She called a bunch of people and gave them the new number. And finally it came down to Jeff's number. She decided not to call him. She had his number 'If I want to talk to him I have his number right here' she thought writing his number down on a piece of paper. "he needs to focus on himself and not me" she said aloud shoving the piece of paper inside her bra.

"Ok Bruno here" she said handing Bruno her old cell phone. "cal you tell my uncle that I went out and I'll be back around 2?"

"Sure thing Miss Savannah" Bruno said while watching her get into her car.

After he finished taping his show, Jeff went back to his hotel room and picked up his cell phone. 'no missed calls? No voice mails?' he thought to himself "Why isn't she calling me back" he said out loud

"Come on Jeff we're going out you wanna come?" Matt yelled from the hallway

"Naw dude I think I'm gonna stay in" Jeff said rummaging through his bag and pulling out a CD

"suit yourself" Matt yelled as he walked away from the room.  
Jeff sat on the bed and put the CD inside his CD player. It was the song that Savannah had recorded for him. He had listened to it every night since they had been apart. The first time he heard the song, it almost made him cry. He felt that by listening to it that it somehow brought him and Savannah closer. "I wonder what she's doing right now?" Jeff asked out loud.

"HI JUDE" Savannah yelled as she walked to the front of the line ignoring the moans and groans and complaints of the people in line "What's going on?

"Not to much princess what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from the compound. Who's playing tonight?" She asked while Jude stamped her hand

"It's a couple of your buddies."  
"Really/"

"Yea they were asking about you, why don't you go back and see them" Jude said escorting her inside the club

"Ok thanks Jude" She said as she walked up to the bar "Hi Luke, can I have a Jack and coke?"

"Sure Savvy, hey go backstage your friend is here"

"Who?"

"Sully"

"Oh ok" she said taking her drink and walking backstage

"Hey Princess Savvy" Sully said getting up and giving her a big hug "didn't think you would be here tonight"

"yea well I needed to drown my sorrows" Savannah said holding up her glass

"Well can you do me a favor?" Sully asked

"Sure Moon Baby" she said calling Sully the nickname that she had given him while they played together.

"Ok Bad Magick" He said smiling "Tommy is home with his wife. She's having a baby. Can you fill in for him until he comes back?"

"Well how long would this be?" Savannah asked crunching some of the ice from her drink

"Like the next 6 months?"

"Oh Sully I don't know…"

"Savvy we're going over to Europe next week please we really need you. You know all the songs better than any roadie does"

"well I guess but under one condition" Savannah said

"You name it, it's yours Bad Magick"

"My animals get to come with me"

"Which ones" Sully asked with wincing look on his face

"The dogs and Malachi" she said smiling

The whole band groaned and finally agreed.

"Ok Savvy we leave tomorrow at 6:30 at night from Logan in Boston can you handle that?"

"Sure Moon Baby, do you want me to help you out tonight?" Savannah asked finishing her drink

"No Bad Magick. We got a roadie for tonight, so you go home and pack. And see if that hot friend of yours wants to go."  
"Which one?" Savannah asked

"The one what's her name. Venice, Rome…"

"Paris?" She asked interrupting him

"Yea that's the one. That way you won't be the only girl there"

"Ok I will" She said getting up 'this will be the perfect way to forget about Jeff' she thought to herself as she gave Sully a hug good-bye. She walked back out front and saw Paris standing at the bar

"Hey Chikie" Savannah said walking up to her

"Well, Well someone seems like they're in a better mood" Paris said

"well I am because I'm going to Europe tomorrow with Sully and the band. And guess what?" Savannah said

"What" Paris asked

"You, my dear Paris are coming with me. Now let's go to your house and get your stuff packed."

"OH MY GOD REALLY" Paris screamed

"Yes now let's go" Savannah said dragging Paris out of the club and into her car

"Message B-9 C-14: the number you have called is not a working number. Please hang up, check the number and try again…thank you" The automated voice said

"What the fuck" Jeff said throwing his phone across the room

"What's wrong bro?" Matt asked as he walked back into the hotel room

"She changed her number. I thought that I meant something to her. I mean come on what the fuck" Jeff said

"Well Jeff why don't you take this a sign to move on" Matt said as he sat on the bed next to his brother. "Maybe she's doing the same."

"Matt I just don't know what to think anymore" Jeff said as he put his head in his hands "why would she do something like this?"

"I don't know buddy but I have a surprise for you" Matt said handing his brother a small envelope. "I got us tickets to the Godsmack concert in Venice in 2 weeks"

"That's cool" Jeff said

"Yea it's perfect the concert is the day before our show in Venice. Look I got us front row and backstage passes. All I had to do was drop our last name and BOOM! Great seats and we get to meet them"

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said getting up and walking into the bathroom

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta dye my hair" Jeff said. Matt was close behind him wanting to see what color it would be next.

 Chapter 21 

As Savannah and Paris boarded the private plane, it was quite a comical scene. Savannah had the three dogs on leashes, running around and Malachi on her shoulder, trying to tear off the hood from his head. While behind her was Paris carrying both her's and Savannah's carry on bags. Luckily Sully was behind them and offered to help as the rest of the band stood back and laughed at the comical scene. Savannah finally got all settled in, sat down and looked out the window. She thought that she saw Jeff boarding a plane, but she thought she was seeing things. Just then her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Princess I really wish that you would really reconsider"

"Uncle John, don't worry I'll be fine. I'm going to be with Sully, Tony, Robbie and Pairs. And plus I have the dogs and Malachi. I'll be fine"

"Princess I really hope so. So don't forget while you're in Italy…"

"Yes uncle I know. Check up on Uncle Carmine and Uncle Vito. Make sure that they're doing what they're supposed to doing. Uncle John I'll be fine. Just look at as I'm going on a vacation ok? Well I gotta go the plane is about to take off"

"Ok princess call me when you get there. Make sure you use the secure line."

"Yes uncle john love you bye" Savannah said hanging up her phone and looking over at Paris.

Paris was reading a book, then Savannah looked over at the dogs who had Robbie, Tony and Sully cornered

"Bad Magick could you call the dogs off please?" Tony said looking at Savannah

"Boys come over her and leave them alone" she said as the dogs walked over to Savannah and sat in front of her

"Bad Magick are the dogs gonna attack us?" Robbie said looking at her with fear in his eyes

"No I wouldn't worry about the dogs. If I were you I would worry about the bird" She said petting Malachi

"Why what will with bird do?" Asked Sully

"Do you want me to pull off the hood and see" She said laughing

"NO" everyone on the plane yelled.

Sully got up and walked over to Savannah

"Hey Bad Magick I was wondering if we could go over some stuff before the shows"

"Sure Moon Baby" Savannah said lifting Malachi up and putting him on her knee

"Well here's the line up of the song's that we'll be doing. Then we usually have Tommy do a drum solo. His is usually about 6 minutes, but we need more time. Do you think that you could a longer one?"

"I'm sure that I could. I did a twelve minute one once."

"Yea that would be great. Well everything seems to be in order."

"Uh-huh" Savannah said staring out the window

"Bad Magick…what's wrong with you?"

"It's a long story Moon Baby"

"Well Bad Magick we got time its 6 hour flight to London"

"Well ok if you really want to know" Savannah said telling Sully the whole story "So what do you think Sully?"

"Well Bad Magick, I think that you should call him if he means that much to you. But it's your life so you gotta go what you gotta do. Just look at me and my wife. Times get hard sometimes, but we work it out. I try to make time for her and she does the same for me. But I guess it might be different for a Mafia princess and a WWE superstar."

"Thanks Moon Baby." Savannah said staring out the window.

By the time they got to London, Savannah had just finished putting on vests and muzzles on the dogs. It was required by law in London that if you were going to walk dogs through the airport that they have a muzzle on. And since they were considered vicious dogs, her uncle made her put vests on the dogs that read 'Warning attack dog' When She finished with the dogs, she had to put Malachi in a cage. After all of the animals were all set, local police had boarded the plane

"Just procedure Ma'am" one of the officers said as he searched the plane and the bags. "Ma'am could you hold the dogs so I could search them?"

"Sure" Savannah said "Boys freeze!"

The dogs stood still as statues as the officers searched them.

"Ma'am what's in the cage?"

"Oh he's a Chinese Fish hawk"

"Could you remove him so we could look?"

"Sure sir." Savannah said taking the bird out of the cage. Savannah said a phrase to Malachi in Chinese and the bird spread his wings and stood still

"Thank you Ma'am we're all set here" the officer said

Savannah gathers all the animals again and walked off the plane, and walked into the airport. She looked inside and saw that there was a mob of people gathering around Sully, Robbie and Tony. She also noticed that there was another mob of people gathering around a different set of people.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Paris asked Savannah

"I dunno probably another band" She said walking past Sully

"Oh no Bad Magick, it's the WWE, they're one night behind us. Everywhere we play they'll be in town with us." Robbie said

"What?" Savannah said. "Paris we gotta get outta here, what if he's here"

"Sweetie so what if he's here, you know that he misses you just as much as you miss him"

" I can't handle it right now Paris" Savannah said running towards the front of the airport. While she was running, the cage rattled in her hand, causing Malachi to screech incredibly loud.

"Matt I really don't want to sign anything else" Jeff said to his brother.

"Jeff we'll do a few more and then we'll get outta here ok. I mean come on look…Godsmack just landed they'll take the attention off of us ok?"

"Yea I guess Matt. Hey did you hear that?"

"Here what Jeff"

"That screech. It sounded like Savannah's bird"

"Jeff you're hearing thing dude. Come one we can go now" Matt said

As Savannah got into the limo, she saw Jeff. Her heart almost jumped into her throat as she looked at him. It had been so long since she had seen him. She would kill out just jump into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. She watched as Sully, Robbie and Tony walked out of the airport and introduced themselves to Jeff and Matt. She saw Sully point to the limo, and she swallowed her tongue. She thought quickly, put on a skully cap, and big sunglasses, opened the limo door

"Come on Moon Baby we gotta go" Savannah said as she grabbed Sully and drug him into the limo

"Sully what are you doing?"

"Bad Magick relax. All I said was that we had a different drummer. I told him that it was a girl and that she was from Rhode Island. He asked for you name and I used your middle name ok?"

"Ok she said rolling down the limo window for the dogs. As Matt and Jeff got into their limo, Jeff saw the dogs stick their heads out of the window. He stood and looked at the dogs

"Jeff what are you doing? Come on let's go"

"Matt I know those dogs"

"Jeff they're just dogs now come on" Matt said as he pulled Jeff into the limo

 Chapter 22 

Savannah had been on tour with the band for almost 2 weeks. The next stop on the tour was Venice. While she was in Rome, the city before Venice, she and Paris went out shopping

"Sweetie I just don't get you sometimes" Paris said

"What don't you get?" Asked Savannah as she leaned down and gave the dogs some water

"You know that Jeff is in this very city at this very time, and you won't do shit about it."

"Paris, it's time to stop thinking that something could happen with me and him. I knew him for a grand total of what? A week?"

"Savannah! We both know that you and him had something"

"no we didn't" Savannah said taking a sip of her coffee. All of a sudden the dogs started flipping out. They started barking and snarling, and trying to get away from Savannah

"What's gotten into them?" Paris asked

"Boys Stop" Savannah said "I don't know I guess…" She looked to what the dogs were looking at. She realized that it was Jeff. His back was to her, but she could recognize that hair anywhere.

"Oh my god Paris it's him. Here don't tell him I'm here" She said shoving the leashes into Paris' hands "Make up an excuse" She said ducking into a nearby store

The commotion caused Jeff to turn around and see Paris standing there, looking confused. He decided to walk up to her

"Paris? What are you doing in Rome?" Jeff asked

"Umm… Vacation?" Paris said trying to control the dogs

"That's cool so why do you have Savannah's dogs?"

"She asked me to take them with me. Well Jeff it's been nice catching up but I gotta get going" Paris said walking away and pulling the dogs.

"Wait Paris." Jeff said running up to her "Have you see Savvy?"

"Yea I've seen her."

"Has she mentioned… did she say…how is she?" Jeff asked

"She's good Jeff. Just keep a watchful eye out. She might be closer than you think" Paris said trying to control the dogs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked

"Well Jeff, just keep a watchful eye out, especially if you're going to the Godsmack show. Are you going to the show tonight?"

"No I'm goin to the one in Venice" Jeff said looking at her strange

"Well Jeff, just remember Savvy's favorite past time ok?" Paris said walking away.

'I wonder what she means' Jeff said to himself as he turned and walked away.

When Savannah saw Jeff walk away, she ran out of the shop, grabbed Paris by the hand and hailed the nearest cab. They got into the cab and started back to the hotel.

"Ok spill" Savannah said "what did he say to you?"  
"He just asked about you and how you were" Paris said fixing her hair

"That's it?"

"Well he asked why I had your dogs and why I was in Rome"

"What did you say?"

"Savvy…don't worry I handled it ok?"

"ok Paris I trust you" Savannah said

" Oh Savvy there's one more thing"

"Yea?" Savannah asked

"He's gonna be at the show in Venice"

"WHAT!" Savannah yelled "Oh shit what am I going to do I don't want him to see me"

"Sweetie listen. It's time to face him and tell him exactly what's been going on inside your head ok?"

"Oh Paris I don't know if I can"

"Savvy you have no choice. You owe it to him"

"Yea I guess you're right" Savanna said petting Brutus on the head "what time is it?"

"It's just about 4:30" Paris said looking at her watch

"Ok I'll drop the dogs off, feed them and Malachi and head right to the arena" Savannah said formulating a plan in her head.

"So Savvy, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I dunno probably dark jeans and a tank top."

By the time that the girls got to the arena it was almost 5:30

"Bad Magick where have you been?" asked Sully

"Sorry Moon Baby I got tied up. Don't worry I'm ready to go." Savannah said stepping behind the drumset

"Ok so you know the line up right Bad Magick?" Asked Tony

"Yup Tony I'm ready lets go" She said twirling a set of drumstick in her fingers. They did a run through of the show and everything went perfectly. As they stopped and took a break when they all heard explosions.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Sully

" I don't know I'll find out" Savannah said getting up and walking over to a worker. Since she was the only one that spoke Italian, all the translations were pretty much left up to her. When the worker told her what was going on, she slowly walked back to the band.

"That's from the next arena over. Tonight they are having our show and the WWE show, within hours of each other. Those sounds we heard were the pyrotechnics." Savannah said

"Well Bad Magick, how far apart are the shows?"

"We start our show at 7:30 they start at 9"

"Well that's cool" Tony said "they'll get to watch us and we'll get to watch a little bit of their show"

"Yea cool" Savannah said walking back behind her drumset. "I'm gonna stay here and practice a little bit. If you guys are going out could you bring me back some coffee please?"  
"Sure Bad Magick" Sully said walking off the stage.

Savannah sat there and worked on her solo. She was pounding so hard on the drums that she was sure that the walls would crumble"

"Dude do you hear that?" Jeff asked

"Yea it's drums. They're having the Godsmack show at 7:30 tonight, while we wrestle at 9 so what?" Matt said

"No dude I recognize that drumming. I swear its Savvy

"Yea whatever dude, now come on we gotta run through our match tonight with the Dudleys." Matt said taking his brother by the arm.

"Here you go Savvy" Paris said handing her a coffee "So…I was next door…"

"And!" Savannah asked like a little kid

"and I saw Matt and Jeff. They were walking out to the ring as I left. I think that they're doing a run though right now if you wanna go?" Paris said

"Paris do you think…?"

"Yes you are ready to at least see him now lets go" Paris said grabbing Savannah's hand and running next door. When they walked in Savannah saw Jeff and Matt walking down to the ring. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Come on Savvy, let's get closer" Paris said leading Savannah close to the ring

"Paris…he looks so…"

"I know" Paris said

"Oh shit I think he saw me lets get outta here" Savannah said grabbing Paris' hand and running out of the arena

Jeff and Matt nailed the 'poetry in motion' Matt did his twist of fate. As Jeff climbed to the top rope to do a Swanton, he flashed the gunz and looked at the crowd. He almost fell off the rope when he saw her. He could have sworn it was Savannah

"JEFF!" Matt yelled "LETS GO"  
Jeff nailed the Swanton and as he got up and looked for her…she was gone. Why was she able to haunt him like this? Why couldn't he forget her face? Matt and Jeff won their match and as they walked out of the ring Matt turned to his brother

"Dude I don't know what happened to you but don't let it happen tonight. How about we clean up and we can catch the beginning of the Godsmack show next door." Matt said

"Yea yea" Jeff said preoccupied

 Chapter 23 

"_CIAO BELLA ROMA!"_ Savannah yelled into the mic. She told the audience that Godsmack was please to be in Rome and they were ready to rock. Savannah walked behind her drumset and began to play the intro to the song 'Moon Baby' as the band came out and took their marks.

"Let's take a blast to the moon baby" Sully started to sing

"I sit around wishing you well, how I'm craving you yeah!

Every time I'm near you, I always wanna swallow you down I'll be right here if ya need me."

Savanna played the song and thought about how the words of the song reflected what she felt about Jeff. It was so good to see him today. She remembered all the small things, like the way he smelled and the way he would look in her eyes and see her soul. Before she knew it the song was over, and the crowd was on its feet.

"Thank you Rome!" Sully yelled. "I don't know if the people of Rome have noticed, but our normal drummer isn't here" Sully said turning to Savannah. She realized what he was about to do and shook her head 'no' sully nodded 'yes' and started to speak again

"Well the drummer we have tonight was with Godsmack since the beginning, and she is a true born Italian. Savannah will you come out here please?"

Savannah got out from behind the drum set, walked up to Sully and said under her breath "I'm gonna kill you Sully". She waved and smiled and went back to her drumset. "Ok Rome are you ready to rock?" Sully screamed and started singing 'time bomb'

"Dude did you hear that?" Matt asked

"Hear what?" Jeff asked as he listened to his iPod

"DUDE" Matt said ripping the headphones out of Jeff's ears "Savannah is playing with Godsmack!"

"Yea right Matt it's not funny anymore" Jeff said as he put his headphone back on "It wasn't funny the first couple of time you told me she was here, it's not funny now"

"Dude I'm serious look at the stage. When have you known the drummer of Godsmack to have long blond hair with purple and red streaks? I thought the drummer of Godsmack was bald?" Matt said taking the iPod away from his brother

"Matt stop its not…" Jeff stopped as his brother pointed his head towards the stage. There he saw Savannah behind the drumset. She had never looked so beautiful.  
"Matt I'm going down there" Jeff said starting to walk down the stairs

"Whoa no your not lover boy" Matt said catching him by his shirt "You can see her when we go backstage tomorrow

"Matt I can't wait I need to see her now!"  
"JEFF Come on, we have a match, now let's go!" Matt said pushing his brother out of the door.

"THANK YOU GOODNIGHT ROME!" Sully yelled into the mic and walked off stage. Savannah walked up to the edge of the stage and threw her drumstick out into the crowd.

"Savannah that was an awesome show!" Paris said as Savannah walked into the dressing room.

"Thanks Paris. Are you ready to go?"  
"Go where?" Paris asked

"I thought that we were gonna get a late dinner"

"Well I wanted to see the show next door" Paris said looking down at her shoes

"Well that's fine if you want to go. I'll just get dinner and go back to the hotel." Savannah said gathering her stuff together

"Oh guys we gotta leave tonight. We got our show in Venice tomorrow night." Sully said

"Oh yea that's right. That's fine. I'll go back to the hotel and meet you guys on the bus."  
"I'll go with you" Paris said

"Ok girls see you on the bus" Robbie said

Savannah hailed a cab, and her and Paris got inside.

"Savannah why don't you just own up to it?" Paris said

"Own up to what?"  
"You miss him why don't you just go see him?"

"Paris I just can't. I know I miss him but he's probably moved on by now. I'm just tryin to move on with my life and forget about him. If we're meant to be then fate will intervene" Savannah said "Now let's get our stuff packed. I gotta get on that bus before the boys. They always mess it up so I wanna make sure that all my stuff is put away before they get a chance to wreck it."

"Ok fine" Paris said starting to pack up her stuff

After the girls got settled on the bus, Savannah sat on her bed with the three dogs surrounding her, put on her headphones and just laid there. She turned it on and began listening to a song by Avril Lavigne called "Slipped away'

"I miss you, miss you so bad.

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly

The day you, slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

'cuz I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake it

It happened

You passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

No"

"Hey Savannah?" Sully said "do you wanna come Jam with us? I just wrote some acoustic stuff?"  
"Yea sure Sully" Savannah said wiping tears from her eyes " Just give me a minute ok?"

"Yea sure Bad Magick" Sully said as he walked away.

Savannah wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She walked over to the bathroom and checked out her make-up in the mirror.

"Ok Sully what's this song all about?" she said walking out of the bathroom and sniffing

"Well Bad Magick it's called 'voices'. I was thinking about doing it when I went to Boston. Maybe do a special acoustic show."

"That would be cool" She said sitting down behind her drumset

"Ok well this is what the guitar sounds like" Robbie said as he played the guitar part and Tony played the bass "What could you come up with Bad Magick?"

"Well how about something like this" She said as she played a small part

"That would be good." Sully said "But it sounds like it's missing something"

"Ok well let's play it all together and see" Savannah said.

They all played the song while Sully sang. After it was all over Paris clapped

"Yea Sully you're right. It is missing something and I know what it is" She said throwing Paris a tambourine

"Savvy what are you doing?"

"Well Paris I want you to play that."

"Sweetie you know I don't have an ounce of rhythm in my body"

"I know I'll show you the beats ok and if it'll make you feel better, Sully will play with you too ok?"

"That would be good Sully thanks" Paris said looking at Sully

"No problem Paris" Sully said smiling

Savannah explained the beats to Sully and Paris.

"Ok Guys are we ready to go? Ok guys I'll count you in. 1…2…1..2..3..4"

"Listen to the rain fallin day by day

Listen to the rain fallin day by day by day hey

I hear you callin', voices are here again

I hear you whisper, takin' control of me

Watch the dancing shadows, run away

All alone once again, afraid hey

All these faces, changing their shapes on me

Isolated in my own world, will I ever be free?

Haunting figures around me, I want them to stay

They're always there to protect me, this is one thing you can't take away

Listen to the rain fallin day by day

Listen to the rain fallin day by day by day

Yea!

I hear you callin', voices are here again

I hear you whisper in my home, my head

Will it ever change?

Voices

I hear you callin'"

"Guys that was really good" Paris said when the band stopped "I think you should play that at the next show. Sort of like a special preview of something."

"I wouldn't mind" Savannah said "What about you guys?"

All the guys agreed. Just then Paris' cell phone rang

"Hello?"  
"Hi Paris"

"Who's this?" Paris asked walking to the front of the bus

"It's Jeff"

"Oh hi what's up?"

"Is she there with you?"

"Yea, she's right in back of me"

"Who's that?" Asked Savannah

"Please Paris let me talk to her"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Paris please I need to talk to her."

Savannah walked up beside Paris and mouthed 'who's that' to Paris

"I don't think it's good idea"

"Paris please…she completes me. Without her I feel like I'm missing a part of me. I'm begging you Paris please?"

"Ok hold on" Paris said handing the phone to Savannah.

Savannah gave her strange look. "Hello?"

"Savannah?"

"Jeff?"

"I really miss you"

"Jeff how did you get Paris' number?"

"Savvy, please I really need to talk to you"

"Jeff I'm sorry I really can't talk right now."

"Baby please" Jeff pleaded into the phone.

"Jeff I really can't talk I'm a tour bus with a bunch of people here."

"Then stop and I'll get you"

"Jeff I can't do that"

"Savvy without you, I'm only half a man. Please?"

"Jeff I really can't…"

"I love you Savannah please. I need you with me. I need you please"

"Let me see what I can do I'll call you back."

"Promise?"

"I promise Jeff bye" Savannah said hanging up the phone

"PARIS!" Savannah screamed and made everyone jump "What the fuck was that!"

"Savvy I'm sorry but you guys are meant to be and I can't stand in the way Savvy I'm sorry."

"Paris, he wants me to stop the bus so I can drive with him to Venice."

"So do it" Sully said "If the goddess wants it to happen then nothing can stand in her way"

"Sully I can't stop the bus…"

"Sure you can Bad Magick." Sully said walking to the front of the bus and talking to the driver. "Listen Savannah" She knew he was serious. Sully only used her real name when he was serious.

"If you and Jeff are meant to be then it's meant to be. We don't mind stopping and waiting for him to catch up. You know as well as I do that they're right behind us. They have a show the day after ours. Go to him and be happy We'll see you tomorrow at the show"

Savannah smiled and hugged hi. She dialed Jeff's number on the cell phone

"Jeff?"  
"savvy you called back"

"Well I promised that I would didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Listen. I'm at the rest stop on…"

"I know I can see the bus. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Jeff I have the dogs and…"

"I know you have the dogs and the bird and all your luggage. Don't worry I have a big car. You just be ready.

"Ok bye Jeff." Savannah said as she hung up the phone

 Chapter 24 

"Boys Come on" Savannah yelled as she got off the bus. The dogs got off the bus and sat obediently at Savannah's feet. "Boys go to the bathroom" she said to the dogs as she got her luggage out from the bottom of the bus. Sully walked off the bus with Malachi pecking at his head.

"Uh Bad Magick little help here?"

"Oh Malachi…" She gave an order in Chinese and the hawk flew over to her outstretched arm. She said something else and the hawk flew off as she continued to get more bags. Everyone got off the bus and walked over to Savannah

"Oh Paris are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I have 3 big, strong men to protect me" Paris said linking arms with Tony and Robbie.

"Moon Baby…" Savannah said walking over to Sully

"Listen Bad Magick…this is what is meant to be. It's only for the night, plus I can stand the night away from all your protection" he said as he nodded over to where the dogs were.

"Thank you Moon Baby…"

"Don't thank me Bad Magick…thank the goddess. It's her will I'm only the enforcer." He said as a large, white S.U.V pulled up

"Guys come on its time to hit the road" Sully said to Paris, Robbie and Tony. Savannah gave them all big hugs and watched them drive away. As the bus drove away, Jeff got out of the car. Immediately the dogs and Malachi went to attack him

"BOYS NO MALACHI DIAM MI LA" Savannah yelled and the dogs stopped and Malachi landed on the top of the S.U.V and sat there.

"Savvy…" Jeff said walking over to her

"Jeff…" She said walking over to him "Jeff I…"

Jeff pressed a finger to her lips "Savannah just hug me please"

Savannah hugged him and he hugged her back. He squeezed her so tight that she almost lost her breath.

"Savannah you know I saw you tonight" Jeff said looking her right in the eyes.

"I saw you tonight too Jeff" she said looking at hi. His stare sent chills down her spine and she shivered

"Are you cold? Come on let's get all this stuff in the car and get to the hotel" Jeff said letting go of her, giving her his coat and putting her stuff in the car.

"Ok" Savannah said taking his coat and putting it on. It smelled just like him. "Boys come on in" She said opening the car door.

"Malachi" she said outstretching an arm. Malachi Jumped on her arm and she put him in a cage and put him in the backseat next to the dogs.  
"Ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Yea I think so" She said getting into the car.

They drove in silence. She looked at him and he looked at her. Savannah finally decided to break the silence.

"Um how far is it to the hotel?"  
"About another 2 hours"

"Ok well I think I'm gonna change into my pajamas, you don't mind do you?"  
"No of course not Savvy go ahead. Go you need me to pull over?"

"Naw I can just change in the back with the dogs"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Jeff I'm fine but if you see a coffee place. Could you stop I gotta stay up and work on some stuff"

"That's fine baby"  
Savannah felt a chill go up her spine. She loved when he called her baby. She crawled into the back, found her suitcase, and put some pj's on. She chose a pair of black pants with a gothic 'hello kitty' on them. She noticed that Jeff was staring at her as she changed. She decided not to say anything because she really didn't mind. She slid on her 'ozzfest 2002' tour tank top and crawled back up front carrying a small bag with her.

"What's in the bag Savvy?"

"Oh it's called a beat pad. It's how drummers practice. Instead of beating on random things like oh I dunno like your dashboard" She said tapping the dashboard "We beat on this and it saves your stuff"

"Oh that's cool. So what do you want" Jeff said pulling into a café.

"Oh I'll go in with you."

"Ok" Jeff said turning off the car.  
When they went inside, there was a line. Jeff watched Savannah as she walked inside. He saw her tattoo on her shoulder and flashbacked to one night they had spent together before he left

"So Savvy, tell me why you have a vampire girl on your shoulder. Most girls get birds and I dunno girly stuff." Jeff said as the laid in bed together naked.

"I drew her myself. I decided to get her tattooed on me because it reminds me of an ex-boyfriend. I know it sounds silly but the drawing is special to me. He asked me to draw it for him, so I did. While we were together. I became pregnant and when I told him…he beat me up really bad. Needless to say that he's no longer in the picture, but whenever I see it. It reminds me of the pain that can happen to you. No matter how happy you think you are."

"I see" Jeff said tracing the figure on her back. "Well what about this one?" He said pointing to the one on her neck

"Oh that's a shamrock"

"Well baby, I know it's a shamrock but what's around it?"

"Oh it's a Gaelic phrase that says ' I am of Ireland'."

"Jeff…YO Jeff!" Savannah said waving a hand in front of his face "You still here?"

"Huh?… oh yea I'm here sorry"

"Come on Jeff" Savannah said walking into the café "Yea I'll have a large caramel macciatio, extra caramel please. What about you Jeff?"

"I'll have a large regular" Jeff said staring at Savannah "Savvy I've really missed you" He said sliding his arms around her waist

"I know you have Jeff" She said putting her arms around his neck

"Why did you do what you did?" Jeff asked

"I did it for both of us. You had your career and I had my own stuff. I didn't want you to get sidetracked with me. I wanted you to succeed, not be dragged down by me" She said looking into his eyes.

"Baby, you know that's silly" Jeff said kissing her forehead. "You would never drag me down. Savannah you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would have found a way to make everything work out."

Savannah grabbed the coffee's and handed Jeff one

"I know Jeff but, I don't want to 'find a way' " She said walking out of the coffee shop/ Jeff followed her and opened her door for her. She got into the car and turned her head and checked on the dogs and Malachi. They were all sleeping.  
"Jeff what time is it?" Savanna asked putting her coffee in the cup holder.

"Just about 12:30"

"Ok well I'm gonna practice. Is it going to bother you?"

"No it won't but I did…"

"Thanks Jeff" She said putting her headphones on and started slamming on the beat pad

"…want to talk about us" Jeff finished even thought she couldn't hear him

'man what the hell is going on between us?' Jeff thought to himself. "What the fuck man? Savannah I need to talk to you" He said pulling her headphones off

"Hey Jeff what the hell man?"

"Savannah I need to talk to you."

"Jeff I told you everything that needed to be said. I don't know what you want me to say"

"I want you to tell me why you just disappeared without a phone call or a letter or anything"

"Jeff I did it for you…"

"I don't want to her that bullshit!" Jeff yelled "Savannah I love you with all I have. I just don't get you sometimes."  
"Jeff I'm sorry but there are reasons. I did it for you"

"Savannah I don't want to hear that. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. You know I do. I want you to come and live with me. I want you to be part of my life." Jeff said pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Savvy, I need you more than you'll ever know. Please…can we try to work it out?"

"How are we gonna work it out Jeff? Am I going to stay home while you're out traveling the world? Am I going to be lucky to see you once a week? I can't live like that I need more than one day a week from you I'm sorry."

"Savvy please. You can come with me on tour…"

"Jeff I can't do that I have my dogs, I have Malachi…I can't leave my uncle…"

"Then Fine we'll buy a house near your Uncle's"

"Jeff I can't ask you to do that…"

"You don't have to ask. I want to"

"Jeff, you love your home in North Carolina. I couldn't do that to you."

"Then come live with me in my home. Be with me. Take one week and travel with me and take the other week to do whatever you want. Go and see your Uncle. The bottom line is I can't live without you Savvy." He said taking her hand in his. "I want something serious with you. You are the only one for me"

"Yea?" she said pulling her hand away from his "How do you know that you're not going to meet someone else out there just like you met me?"

"Savannah, I love you. I've never met anyone like you in my entire life."

"Jeff I'm sorry I just don't know. I'm going to have to think about it." She said getting out of the car and grabbing the dogs.

"Savannah please" Jeff said getting out of the car and walking over to her. "Please promise that you'll think about it" the said as he got down on the ground and knelt before her

"Ok Jeff I promise that I'll think about it" She said leaning over and picking him up. "So are you going to help me put my bags in my room?"  
"Well Savvy I only have one room"

"Well the tour bus is over there I'm sure that I can just go crash in Paris' room"

"Well Savvy I was kind of hoping that you would spend the night with me."  
"Jeff I don't…"

"Please" Jeff said with puppy-dog eyes

"Well ok Jeff. I'll spend the night with you" She said smiling and letting the dogs off their leashes "But the animals have to stay in the room I hope that you're ok with that"

"As long as I'm with you everything is ok." He said smiling and giving her a hug.

 Chapter 25 


End file.
